Redención
by Nanay90
Summary: Erza Scarlett, a sus 25 años tenia todo lo que siempre había querido, y controlaba completamente el departamento de investigacion de la policia, pero un hombre le vino a revolucionar su reinado en el ámbito laboral. Su nuevo jefe termino siendo nada mas y nada menos que Jellal Fernández su antiguo novio de Secundaria. Que vino para quedarse con todo.
1. Capitulo 1

Hola les presento un resumen de lo que va a ser el nuevo fic.

Es una continuación de Giros del Destino... pero desde otros personajes.

Personajes de Hiro Mashima Historia Mia ;D

**Les presento mi nueva historia: Redención.**

* * *

-¿Todavía no llega el nuevo?- me preguntaron por décimo cuarta vez en la mañana.

-No.-

Estaba harta que todo el mundo preguntara por el "nuevo" no podía evitar sentirme nerviosa porque tendría un nuevo jefe. Alguien, el cual no sabía quién era, iba a convertirse en mi nuevo jefe, alguien a quien tenía que pedir permiso cada movimiento que quiera hacer, y alguien a quien debía domesticar de cero. Hacía tiempo tenia a mi anterior jefe como mi felpudo, fue una lástima que se matara en ese accidente. Fue un pase rápido y un reemplazo rápido, me denegaron el ascenso porque cierta persona había solicitado el pase a este distrito y era jefe en su anterior distrito.

Eso me sonaba a acomodo, y odiaba eso. Siempre todo lo que logre lo hice yo misma con mis propias manos… y ODIABA a la gente que conseguía puestos por ser hijo de… me había encontrado con varios.

-Ya llego! Esta re bueno. Parece un modelo. Es muy joven.

Empezaron los rumores de las secretarias del departamento. Era directora del departamento de investigación de la policía. Todos los casos que se tomaban se daban bajo mi autorización… o mejor dicho de la autorización de mi Jefe. Mi trabajo consistía en filtrar la mayor cantidad de problemas para dejarle al jefe de departamento el camino libre de tomar las decisiones. Mis decisiones tenían peso pero las de él, borraban las mías. Por ese motivo me convenía llevarme bien con la persona "nueva".

Me pare y me acomode la ropa. Llevaba una falda a la rodilla de color rosa, con una camisa blanca con los botones principales bastante abiertos. Muchas Veces la simple vista de algo como los senos, te abrían muchas puertas.

Me acerque a la oficina principal y toque la puerta, no tenía secretaria aun. Supuestamente el mismo se traía su secretaria del anterior departamento. Toque la puerta pero nadie respondió.

Por lo que decidí que dejaría los papeles y me marcharía. Yo, a su contraria, tenía que trabajar de verdad.

Se abrió y cerró la puerta… Me prepare mentalmente para ser lo más agradable posible con dicho joven.

-ah, usted debe ser la directora del departamento de investigación, un Gusto mi nombre es…-

Me di vuelta con una sonrisa en la cara. Pero mi corazón dejo de latir por un momento, lo reconocí al instante, como olvidarlo… él había sido la causa de mi sufrimiento personal, nunca pude reponerme ni armar otra relación normal en mi vida. Todo se lo debía a él.

-Jellal…

-…Fernández.- Termino la frase. Su mirada se volvió fría de repente. Helada. Pero mi cuerpo Siento el calor interno de todas las noches que pasábamos juntos. Miles de recuerdos agarrotaron mi mente. Mi cuerpo simplemente Palpitaba por él. Lo que me ponía furiosa conmigo misma. Todavía tenía ese control sobre mí.

-Veo que… no me voy a tener que tomar el trabajo de conocerte.- Dijo acercándose al escritorio.

-Sí,-dije con más firmeza de lo que quería.- Espero puedas ser profesional y no mencionar nuestra antigua relación… No sería agradable para nadie en el departamento…- Creo que balbuceaba. Sinceramente temblaba y luchaba conmigo misma para no parecer débil.

-No te preocupes, Erza. No pretendo nada de eso. Lo último que quiero son problemas personales en el trabajo. –dijo poniendo una cara que parecía de Burla.

-OK. Solamente pasaba a dejarte los papeles que tenés que revisar y aprobar si estás de acuerdo.- Le dije dejando los papeles sobre la mesa. Pero apenas solté los papeles Jellal se acercó por atrás y pego su cuerpo al mío. Me quede quieta, pero por la impresión, hacía años que ningún hombre se me acercaba de esa manera, bien sabían la mayoría que si se acercaban la mitad de lo que se acercó él acabarían con un tiro en la frente.

-Erza… parece que nos vamos a divertir trabajando juntos…- dijo en mi oído, provocándome una sensación de paz en todo el cuerpo.

Trate de hacer un movimiento de defensa, para sacármelo de encima, pero la cosa termino como diferente a como la imagine. En un forcejeo, termine en el piso el encima mío y sosteniéndome ambos brazos por arriba de la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa? Porque tanta agresividad… no no no, erza… las cosas no son como antes… permíteme explicarme, Yo soy el Jefe… el puesto más importante de este departamento… y vos sos mi… subordinada… ¿entendés?-Dijo despacio, paseando la mano libre por mi pierna derecha y subiendo hasta mi escote. Pellizco un pezón sobre la camisa, y este se levantó como respondiéndole solo a él. –Veo que todavía te gusta que toque así.- mi cuerpo respondía por sí solo, yo forcejeaba con él para liberarme. Pero solamente lograba fregarme más a su entrepierna…

-Jajaja, parece que querés mas… siempre fuiste demandante Erza…- dijo mi nombre con una calidez inesperada, se acercó a mis labios despacio… iba a besarme… pero antes que eso me miro bien a los ojos para poder ver mi reacción para cuando sintiera su mano en mi entrepierna.

Sentí la invasión de un dedo dentro de mí. Me retorcí, tratando de esquivar su mano, pero estaba indefensa a su ataque. Mi cuerpo traicionero empezó a querer más y más… y él lo sabía perfectamente… Mi humedad se intensifico y sus movimientos también… Hacia tanto que no sentía nada así que me desespere por obtener el máximo placer posible.

Un gemido se escapó de mis labios. Cosa que me reprimí cerrando los ojos…No quería darle el gusto de que me viera así. A su merced.

Su boca capturo un pezón aun sobre la tela de la camisa. Mi placer se intensifico… en un movimiento rápido saco una de mis tetas del corpiño y mordisqueo mi pezón…sentía su erección en mi pierna izquierda, tenía unas ganas enormes de que reemplazara esa mano, pero ni en un millón de años, jamás de los jamases se lo confesaría o admitiría.

-Siempre tan Dulce. Tan estrecha…- dijo Jellal en un susurro y capturo mis labios. Sin dejar de mover su mano que ya tenía dos dedos dentro…En cuanto me beso y prácticamente violo la boca con su lengua, me soltó el agarre de las manos, era mi oportunidad de escaparme, pero eso me parecía a mil años luz en ese momento… Ya que a causa de ese beso me llevo al borde del orgasmo…

-Llega para mí, Erza…- me dijo al oído y acariciándome con el pulgar el clítoris. Eso me termino de matar. Lo agarre del pelo y lo traje hacia mí, medio besándolo, medio gimiéndole en la cara el orgasmo enorme que acababa de tener. Miles de descargas se disparaban y disparaban mi cordura, era indescriptible lo que me hizo sentir.

Me soltó rápido y se levantó del suelo. Algo en su cara me dio a entender como si hubiera perdido algo. Me senté y acomode la ropa.

-Espero que no se te olvide.- me dijo tendiéndome una mano. La tome y me levante y pero me termino tirando encima de él para que me pudiera decir en el oído.

-Yo soy el jefe, vos sos mi Puta.- Me dijo Soltándome con desprecio y haciendo ademan para que me vaya.

Me sentí completamente humillada. Nunca me habían humillado tanto como hasta ese momento.

Salí casi corriendo de la oficina, cuando las lágrimas se agolpaban en mis ojos. Definitivamente esto iba a ser un problema. Un problema muy grande.

* * *

Me encanto como quedo la presentacion! Espero tambien les guste lo que viene.

Coments? Las escucho!

MaR*


	2. Capitulo 2

Hola, este es el primer capitulo de **Redencion!**

Gracias por lo reviews!

Espero lo disfruten!

Personajes de Hiro Mashima, historia Mia!

* * *

2) Mi trabajo.

POV Jellal.

Me sentí despreciable. Jamás hubiera querido empezar así y menos con ella. Pero me fue imposible resistirme, Su ropa, su escote era de locura, si bien me dio celos de que anduviera así vestida por la oficina, me dejo duro en un instante y no pude resistirme a la tentación de tocarla y querer hacerla mía otra vez.

Pero tenía que dejar de comportarme como un sexópata con ella si no quería arruinar mis planes. Tendría que dejarla en paz, por lo menos por un tiempo.

-Jellal, ¿me estas escuchando?- me interrumpió mi secretaria.

-La verdad no. Perdóname Ul- le dije con una sonrisa corta.

-AAAH dios! Deja de pensar en Erza, y vas a poder concentrarte en tu trabajo, de cualquier manera ya sabias bien que ibas a tener que estar con ella. ¿Es parte del Plan no?

-Si ya se, tenemos que andar con cuidado, y no hables del plan acá justamente, lo único que falta es que nos descubran. Hace tiempo que estamos con esto, y no quiero dejar nada suelto.

-Con más razón. Empezá a trabajar, tenés en tus manos una lista de casos a investigar, trabaja!- dijo saliendo de la oficina.

Ultear Milkovich, nos conocimos en mi anterior puesto y se convirtió en mi compañera y amiga, era una gran chica. Si no fuera lesbiana hubiera pensado que algo andaba mal con ella. En serio, esa chica era de verdad mujeriega.

Suspire y me pase la mano por el pelo, tenía que concentrarme, no me podía dejar llevar por mis sentimientos, si bien lo que hacía era mi trabajo, También lo que buscaba era la redención de una vez por todas. Pero no iba a ser fácil, y menos para Erza. Tenía que estarse preparada para lo que se le avecinaba. No iba a dejarle en Paz, no hasta el momento indicado.

Ese día fue bastante movido, varias secretarias se insinuaron y mi trabajo se multiplico, pero no había visto ni una vez a Erza desde temprano en la mañana, después de… "Saludarnos".

Esperaba que no esté planificando mi lenta y dolorosa muerte, ya que si me asesinaba arruinaría todos mis planes. Pero lo que más miedo me daba era que nuestro encuentro haya causado el efecto contrario y la haya realmente lastimado.

Cuando estaba por irme, ya era más tarde de la hora de salida, salí a fuera de mi oficina buscando a Ul, tenía que pasarme el informe de hoy pero no la encontraba por ningún lado. Esa mujeriega, esperaba que no estuviera manoseándose con alguna pobre chica en el baño.

Camine y espere el ascensor para bajar, mientras la llamaba a su teléfono, estaba apagado. Cuando por fin llego el ascensor me metí, mientras guardaba mi teléfono. Una mano impidió que se cerrara la puerta y para mi sorpresa, entro Erza. No me dedico ni una mirada, lo que me ponía a mil, era la única mujer que sin siquiera mirarme conseguía calentarme de esa manera.

Recordé nuestro encuentro de hoy a la mañana y me trate de controlar, metí mis manos en los bolsillos para no tentarme en sacarle la ropa y hacérselo en el ascensor. Hacía años que no tenía sexo, y era por culpa de ella. Si, ella hizo que mi cuerpo solamente funcionara cuando ella estaba cerca, nunca la pude olvidar. Lo que me ponía Furioso.

Trabe el ascensor y le apague la alarma en un rápido movimiento. No iba a dejar las cosas así.

-Pero que…- empezó a decirme, pero la calle con un beso totalmente impaciente. Desesperado, hambriento. Ella trato de pegarme y alejarme Pero no le funciono, su cuerpo también me respondía, ella quería eso tanto como yo. Empezamos una lucha, literalmente Lucha, entre besos y golpes. Yo no le pegaba solamente la manoseaba y besaba a medida que me cubría para no recibir demasiados golpes mientras que ella me pegaba y alejaba, para finalmente besarme de igual manera.

Terminamos ella contra una pared del ascensor con las piernas alrededor de mi cadera, mientras que la besaba y le sacaba las tetas de su corpiño, le subí la pollera hasta dejársela en la cintura para tener libre acceso, le mordía y chupaba un pezón mientras que bajaba el cierre de mi pantalón, Tenía una erección terriblemente dolorosa y necesitaba estar dentro de ella urgentemente. Cuando finalmente pude sacarla, le corrí la tanga y la penetre de una sola estocada. Casi acabo en ese instante.

Su gemido de placer y su estrechez casi acaban conmigo, pero me quede quieto un instante para serenarme y no terminar sin siquiera empezar. La volví a besar pero esta vez suavemente.

-Como te extrañe…- se me escapo. Cosa que ella abrió los ojos y me miro como esperando una explicación. –A vos no, a ella. – le dije con una sonrisa y empezando finalmente a penetrarla una y otra vez, su duda o pregunta murió ahogada en sus gemidos, estaba completamente excitada, y se notaba en su humedad.

El ritmo fue subiendo de a poco y los gemidos también, estábamos muy cerca del orgasmo, pero no quería acabar dentro de ella. Podría quedar embarazada.

-Quiero… que acabes… dentro… ya- me suplico con la respiración agitada, me volví loco. Comencé a penetrarla más fuerte y rápido, para finalmente, gritar nuestros nombres en el momento que ambos llegábamos juntos.

Cuando la baje al suelo, se tambaleo por lo que la sujete de la cintura. No podía ser tan rudo con ella después de todo esto.

-¿Seguís tomando las pastillas?- le pregunte mientras me acomodaba la ropa.

No me respondió enseguida pero finalmente me asintió con la cabeza.

-Mejor, así no tengo que andar con forros en encima.- le dije dándome vuelta para poner a andar el ascensor de nuevo. No podía evitar sacar el idiota interior, no podía dejar una imagen de enamorado, sería la perdición. De todo.

Su mano se fue a mi entrepierna, pero no en el buen sentido. Me apretó de una manera dolorosa y me dijo al oído:

-Esto paso porque yo quise. No te hagas ilusiones de que va a volver a pasar, Pendejo- me dijo saliendo del ascensor que finalmente llego a planta baja.

La vi irse rápidamente por la puerta que daba al garaje. Como me encantaba, me volvía loco. Casi salgo corriendo tras ella para hacérselo de nuevo en el auto, pero una Ul algo sonriente me trabo el camino.

-¿Dónde ibas, pervertido acosador?- me dijo dándome una piña en la cabeza.

-A ningún lado, ¿dónde estabas? Te estuve buscando y llamando.- le respondí mientras caminaba todavía algo mal por el maltrato recibido en mis partes.

-En el baño del segundo piso, No sabes la chica que conocí. Es alucinante…- empezó a parlotear pero la frene antes de que entrara en detalles sexuales, era una completa pervertida. Muchos hombres que se decían Mujeriegos no le llegaban ni a los talones a mi amiga.

-Nooo no no, ahórrame los detalles. Solamente detalles sin connotación sexual. No soporto nada como eso ahora mismo.- Le dije entrando a mi auto. Ella se sentó en el asiento acompañante.

-Jellal, No seas tan frígido, ¿hace cuanto que no te hechas un polvo?¡Años! Es un crimen lo que haces, si me gustaran los hombres te daría una buena tunda… Así por lo menos andarías menos amargado.- dijo mirándome seria. Le respondí con una carcajada. Siempre me decía lo mismo.

-OH POR DIOS! Te estas riendo! ¿No me digas que cogiste?-Me dijo mirándome con ojos muy abiertos.-SIII TE TIRASTE A ALGUIEN!- Dijo asiendo festejos con las manos como si hubiera hecho un gol.

-¿Podes dejar de gritar ese tipo de cosas? No seas desubicada- le suplique.

-¿A quién te tiraste? ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo fue? ¿Estaba buena?-Yo la miraba alternamente mientras miraba el camino para no chocar, de verdad a veces pensaba que mi amiga era más varonil que un Hombre.

-¿De verdad? ¿Tengo que decírtelo?...- dije con cara aburrida. Ya sabía perfectamente todo lo que sentía y por quien, y porque nunca me había acostado con nadie en este tiempo.

-OH My Fucking God! Jellal Fernández tenés que darme Detalles, Ya! Erza esta buenísima. La verdad entiendo tu enamoramiento, no comparto tu complejo de monja, pero la verdad que si la agarro a esa colorada…-dijo sentándose sobre las rodillas en el asiento, tironeándose con cinturón de seguridad, y tocándose el cuerpo lentamente.

-POR DIOS SANTO ULTEAR! Estamos en un auto me vas a hacer chocar! Y DEJA DE HABLAR Y FANTASEAR SOBRE ERZA! …Es mía! – dije más bajo.

-Che.. Jellal, ¿no te va un trio?-Me dijo mirándome con una sonrisa y guiñándome un ojo.

-ULTEAR! Ni lo sueñes, te llego a ver cerca de Erza…-

-Ya se, ya sé, no me tengo que acercar/tocar/insinuar/violar a tu queridísima Erza.- me dijo con aburrimiento mientras que yo estacionaba en el departamento. Vivíamos en el mismo departamento, pero ella un piso más abajo. Nos habíamos mudado esta semana.

-Todavía nose como te aguanto, sos peor que un hombre a veces…Es mas nunca fui amigo de nadie tan pervertido- le decía mientras entrabamos al departamento y esperábamos el ascensor.

-Sí, yo pienso lo mismo, es raro, mi mejor amigo es un Virgen acosador, que persigue a su primer amor que lo dejo en el pasado. Sigo sin entenderte, pero respeto tu punto, incluso te ayudo. Pero mi consejo como mejor amiga. Es: COGE más seguido! Te ves mejor cuando estas sonriente.-

Dijo despidiéndose con la mano y dejándome con la boca abierta en el ascensor. Definitivamente era como un Hombre.

POV Erza:

Llegue a mi departamento en el centro de la cuidad, me fui directo a la ducha. Me bañe dos veces fregándome todo rastro de Jellal de mi cuerpo. Me sentía asqueada conmigo misma.

Como pude ceder de esa manera no lo entendía. Estuve encerrada todo el día y me había asegurado de esperar que nadie quedara en la oficina para irme, pero no, el destino se empecinaba en ponérmelo en el camino. Y de qué manera.

No entendía lo que quería de mí. Después de lo que me hizo a la mañana temprano, quise matarlo, lenta y dolorosamente, pero la verdad era que había llorado como una nena asustada. Jellal siempre fue y será el único hombre que puede hacerme sentir tan contradictoria conmigo misma.

No podía negar la atracción sexual que había entre nosotros, me fascinaba como me aterraba. Siempre fui sensible a todo tipo de atención de Jellal. Odiaba confirmar que eso no había cambiado estos 5 años.

Sonó el teléfono y me apresure a atenderlo. Normalmente no me llamaba Nadie. Pero esta vez era Lucy quería confirmar que mañana cenaría con ella y los demás. Le confirme mi presencia y le pregunte por mi ahijado y sobrina. Me contó muchas cosas sobre Nashi que me hicieron recordar notablemente a Natsu cuando era chico, y que Igneel ya podía decir mamá hacía tiempo pero por alguna razón no decía Papá. Apenas tenía 11 meses. Faltaba poco para su cumpleaños.

Cuando corte la llamada, me dispuse a hacer la cena.

Estaba totalmente deprimida. Cene y me acosté a ver tele en mi habitación. El silencio nunca me pareció tan grande como ahora. El departamento Tan frío Mi piel se erizaba y me tape con la frazada. Pero el frío no paso. Necesitaba algo más. O a alguien más. Y me deprimía saber que aún lo necesitaba.

Al día siguiente me prometí que lo iba a ignorar, era lo mejor por el momento. No desayune, pero me volví a duchar rápidamente y me elegí cuidadosamente el conjunto que iba a usar.

Me termine decidiendo por un vestido Negro corto con algo de vuelo, y una chaqueta blanca. Después del trabajo tenía que ir directamente a lo de Natsu, así que prefería ir ya lista.

Llegue a la oficina tipo 7:30, algo temprano, Ni la secretaria principal del recibidor llego. Pero entre por la puerta del Garaje ya que deje mi auto estacionado. Solamente Había un Auto Negro a unos metros del mío. Y otro auto más alejado rojo, deportivo.

Cuando llegue a mi oficina encendí la computadora y me dispuse a revisar los papeles que había en el recibidor. Media hora más tarde antes de ponerme a trabajar de lleno y antes de que lleguen la mayoría me fui a la pequeña cocina a prepararme un café cargado, sabía que lo iba a necesitar. No pude pegar un ojo en toda la noche y me costó mucho disimular las ojeras con el maquillaje.

Entre a la sala pero me encontré con Jellal en ella. Por lo que me di media vuelta para volver luego, pero mi yo interno rugió de coraje. No tenía por qué tenerle miedo ni huir como rata asustada, Más si me despedí de él de una manera decente ayer.

-Buenos días Erza.- dijo de manera fría.

-Buenos días.- respondí cortante. Pase lo más alejada posible de él para no tener que rozarlo y me dispuse a prepararme un café.

Estaba en la pileta descargando el filtro anterior de la máquina y cargando uno nuevo, cuando sentí un perfume demasiado cerca para mi gusto y cordura por lo que disimuladamente agarre el cuchillo de cocina más grande que tenía a mano, y me di vuelta con él en la mano amenazantemente. Era buena usando cuchillos.

-Creo que podrías compartirme una cuchara para mi té ¿o tengo que pelear con cuchillo para conseguirla?- me dijo frunciendo el ceño y haciendo una sonrisa ladina.

Baje el cuchillo y me sentí una completa idiota. No iba a atacarme en la cocina del edificio, estaba siendo paranoica. O pretenciosa. Me di vuelta de nuevo y seguí mi labor en preparar café, para el cual me tomaba mi tiempo.

Sentí su respiración en mi cuello y vi como su mano se estiro para alcanzar una cucharita. Mi respiración se cortó. Su perfume invadió mi mente y mis piernas temblaron. Estaba demasiado cerca para mi gusto y me saltaban una y otra vez imágenes del ascensor. Creo que me estaba calentando con solamente tenerlo respirando en mi cuello. PATETICO!.

-Estas muy bonita esta mañana. Erza…- dijo con un tono completamente ronco. Me sostuve de la mesa para no darme vuelta y hacérselo sobre la mesita de la cocina. Agarro por fin una cuchara y se dispuso a retirarse pero sentí como de repente me daba un beso en el cuello. Un beso rápido y salió disparando por la puerta, ya que había agarrado de nuevo el cuchillo.

Cuando estuve sola por fin respire y me dispuse a calmarme. Tenía que calmarme y encontrar algún tipo de desahogo sexual. Definitivamente necesitaba tener más sexo. Los años de celibato me estaban pasando factura.

Mis miedos no podían seguir mucho más tiempo. Era irónico que él tipo que me llamo frígida me haya dado dos orgasmos ayer. Pase mucho tiempo mal por ese simple insulto, ahora que lo analizaba de más grande era totalmente una tontería, nunca fui frígida, siempre que me acosté con Jellal había tenido orgasmos. Pero solamente me había acostado con él. Aunque valía como comprobante.

-100 pesos a tus pensamientos Er-chan. Tu cara es de un trastorno total…- me dijo Milliana interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Milliana era mi secretaria desde que entre a trabajar.

-No querrías saberlos.-dije apoyándome en la mesada mientras esperaba que se preparara el café.

-mmmm ponme a prueba.- dijo agarrando una taza y poniéndola al lado de la mía.

-Sexo. Necesito sexo.-dije sin ninguna clase de pudor.

-WOOW, la verdad no tengo 100 pesos, pero te los daría. Dios santo Er-chan pensando en acostarse con alguien… ¿a quién te agarrabas mentalmente?-dijo en tono juguetón.

-A nadie, dije dándome vuelta y llenando por fin mi taza. Justamente entraron varias chicas del departamento de investigación y de otros departamentos también. Empezaba a arrancar el día.

-A nadie, Milliana!- repetí con una mirada más cargada de significado a mi secretaria. Para que fuera más discreta y no repitiera con nadie lo que acabábamos de hablar.

-Soy una tumba!- hizo una mueca como cerrando un cierre imaginario de su boca.

Me encamine a mi oficina y cuando entre me siguió la secretaria de Jellal, supuse. La vi ayer en el escritorio.

-Buenos días, señorita Scarlett. Soy Ultear Milkovich, la secretaria y…amiga… de Jellal.- dijo con una sonrisa tonta que me fastidio el poco humor que tenía. No me cayó bien para nada su "amiga" que dijo con ese tono de duda. Seguramente se lo tiraba.

Eso me ponía totalmente furiosa.

La mire como aclarando que no me interesaba Nada de ella ni de Jellal. Le asentí con la cabeza y me senté en mi escritorio para poder empezar a trabajar.

-Bueno supongo que me voy a mi oficina. Cualquier cosa que necesites, estoy a tu disposición también.- dijo con una sonrisa y salió.

Agarre la estatua mini de acero que tenía en el escritorio y la arroje a la puerta por donde se fue. Odiaba a esa chica. Tan femenina, tan tetona… tan… aaaggg, dios. Solamente con imaginar que se pudo acostar con él me ponía Furiosa.

Cerré los ojos y me puse a contar hasta 10, 100 si podía ayudar a calmarme. Sentí que alguien abría la puerta de nuevo. Si era ella otra vez, tenía la taza a mano todavía.

Abrí los ojos esperanzada y aliviada de mi puntería exacta pero deje la taza en su lugar, era Simón.

-Buenos días Erza.- me dijo mirándome con el ceño fruncido. Sabía perfectamente con mirarme que algo andaba mal conmigo.

-Hola Simón. Buen día.- Le dije tratando de sonreír mas calmadamente.

-Parece que no tan buenos, Tu cara no dice lo mismo. ¿Mala noche?- Me pregunto sentándose en la silla opuesta a la mía, y estirando los pies sobre el escritorio.

-Mal Día.- dije haciendo énfasis en el Día.

-Puff, hace rato que no te veía de tan mal humor… Necesito unos papeles del mes pasado, del caso Archentti, ¿sabes dónde están?

-En archivos, Cajonera azul, al fondo. Por apellido. ¿Para qué querés eso?-

-Necesito contactar a alguien de ese caso, que había hablado de alguien de un caso que tomamos ayer.

-¿Que caso tomamos ayer?

-El de Lavado de Dinero, pensé que lo sabias. ¿Jellal no te dijo?

-No solamente no me dijo, sino que no sé de qué caso hablas. Ayer le pase unos casos que había seleccionado pero no estaba ese caso entre esos.

Silbo de manera irritante y bajo los pies del escritorio. Se paró y me hizo señas de despedida. Y salió.

Iba a matar a Jellal.

Me levante de la silla tan rápido que la tire al suelo. Me saque la chaqueta para no arruinarla, y me dirigí a la oficina de Jellal. No podía tomar un caso y mandar el mismo a los demás departamentos sin siquiera decirme. Eso era mi trabajo. No iba a dejar que ese idiota pasara por encima mío como si fuera un insecto.

Los tacos resonaban en el pasillo que nos separaba y la gente que me cruzaba salía de mi camino como si se escondieran de la muerte, estaba realmente cabreada.

Cuando llegue a la oficina, abrí la puerta sin golpear.

Me arrepentí por un segundo pero después me enoje aun mas.

Ultear, estaba sentada en el regazo de Jellal, y con la remera levantada, enseñándole todas las tetas a Jellal, él se giró de repente al sentir la puerta y al verme se levantó y casi tira a Ultear al suelo.

-Er…za- dijo aclarándose la garganta y haciéndole señas a Ultear para que saliera. La chica entendió rápido y después de acomodarse la ropa salió por la puerta. La mire de una manera tal que entendió el mensaje cuando la vi temblar ligeramente al pasar por mi lado.

Mi Furia se disparó hacia límites insospechados. Estaba tranquila, aparentemente, tranquila, pero mi mente ya había diseñado más de 18 maneras de matarlo solamente con el lápiz de su escritorio. En 5 movimientos estaría muerto. Si quisiera matarlo rápido.

-¿Necesitas algo… que… entraste así?- me dijo mirando su computadora ni siquiera me miraba.

-¿Cómo puede ser que hayas autorizado y Mandado un caso el cual no te di, y el cual ni siquiera me informaste?

-No necesito tu autorización para hacer ninguna de las cosas que nombraste. Y menos tuya. Tu trabajo es recibir los trabajos y pasármelos, yo veo cual descartar y cual no. Vos sos mí empleada no mi niñera. No necesito que hagas mi trabajo por mí. No sé cómo trabajabas antes pero yo trabajo así. En cuanto a no informarte, le dije a tu secretaria que te avisara de la junta de ayer a las 14 de la tarde, pero no te pareció importante por lo visto por lo que pase directamente a notificar y dar la orden, cuando no apareciste.- dijo mirándome serio a la cara.

Mis manos estaban apoyadas abiertamente en su escritorio y tenía su cara a centímetros.

Golpee una vez el escritorio y me separe de él para volver a mi escritorio, no podía responderle absolutamente nada. Eso me tenía híper cabreada.

Cuando fui a abrir la puerta, una mano me lo impidió. Ni siquiera lo sentí moverse, era realmente escalofriante.

-Si volvés a interrumpir en mi oficina de esa manera, cuando estaba entreteniéndome. Me las vas a pagar. Muy caro- Me dijo en un tono gélido en el oído. Un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo y la mano se soltó de la puerta, Pero no iba a dejar las cosas así. Me di vuelta y lo agarre de la camisa y lo estampe contra la puerta. Estaba perdiendo los estribos de una manera monumental, siempre me terminaba sacando de mis casillas.

-¿Tanto Lio porque te corte el Polvo, Jellal?- Le dije con lo que esperaba fuera un tono de burla. Me sonrió ladinamente y me estampo contra la pared en dos movimientos dejándome de cara a la puerta y el apoyándose descaradamente sobre mí sujetándome las manos en la espalda.

-No, no me lo cortaste, es más, está a punto de empezar…- me dijo chupándome el cuello descaradamente, mientras se fregaba en mi culo, pude sentir su erección crecía a medida que se fregaba, y manoseaba mis pechos. Sentí que luchaba contra algo y para luego sentir que algo ataba mis brazos a mi espalda.

Me había atado con su corbata las manos...

No lo podía creer. Me iba a prácticamente violar. Bueno… en el fondo sabía que no era tan así. No era violacion el hecho de que me caliente todo lo que el me hiciera. Si entré consiente de nuestro historial sexual, sabiendo que no podemos decirnos hola sin terminar desnudos, y el hecho de que quería que me diera fuerte sin parar, solamente a mí, ...el hecho de humedecerme con solamente unos roces, no podía considerarse violación, solamente un serio caso de Masoquismo.

Me llevo al escritorio y me tiro sobre él. Con las manos atadas no pude frenar nada más que con mi pecho. Quedando doblada y dándole la espalda a él. Tenía que admitir que me calme un poco cuando me confirmo que no se había acostado con ella. Pero odiaba estar a su merced de esta manera… o no… No me entiendo! Me caliento con la situación pero no me gusta. Mi cabeza lucha internamente con eso. Nose si me tiene que gustar a no. Me confunde. Jellal siempre lograba eso conmigo y mi cuerpo, me creaba todo tipo de contradicciones.

Me parecía raro que no hiciera nada. Pero cuando me atine a enderezar, sentí su cuerpo desnudo en mí, Me enderezo de los pelos, mientras sacaba mis tetas del escote del vestido. Cuando pudo sacar ambas, me apretó y pellizco los pezones mientras besaba mi cuello nuevamente pero más despacio. Incluso me lamio la oreja, cosa que me ponía a mil.

Sentí que una de sus manos, fue a mi tanga. La saco y me empezó a acariciar con los dedos y lo alternaba con su pene, Me estaba torturando paseándose por toda mi entrepierna totalmente húmeda. No tarde en soltar algunos gemidos. Me volvió a acostar sobre el escritorio y me penetro de una. Solté un grito de placer. Poco me importaba si me escuchaban, si entraba alguien y lo mataba mejor. Empezó a penetrarme rápidamente, lo cual me llevo al límite enseguida. Iba a llegar… Me volvió a levantar de los pelos y corrió mi cara para poder besarme, le respondí y a medida que me besaba y mordía el labio inferior, aumento la rapidez y me hizo llegar gritándole el orgasmo en la cara. Era su favorito, el grito en la cara. Solamente unos segundos después me lleno con su simiente, gimiendo mi nombre. Verlo llegar así, me hizo morderle el labio con fuerza. Me beso abrazándome y tocándome nuevamente toda.

Se vistió y cuando tenía ya puesta la ropa más normalmente me desato. Estire y moví mis brazos para recuperar la normal circulación de la sangre, Me acomode el vestido, bastante tranquila.

Me di vuelta y lo mire a la cara. Cuando me miro iba a empezar a decir algo pero lo interrumpió mi piña en su mandíbula.

Lo sorprendí bastante ya que no lo esquivo y le pegue de lleno.

-No vuelvas a atarme nunca más, imbécil.-

-Qué raro, hasta hace unos segundos no te quejabas...- dijo acariciándose la zona golpeada.

Me avente contra él para pegarle pero esta vez se lo esperaba. Después de un forcejeo, tirando varias cosas en el camino, rompiendo una lámpara, terminamos, él con mis manos de nuevo atrás pero esta vez frente con frente, sobre el escritorio. Teníamos las respiraciones agitadas por todo el desgaste físico. Me trato de besar y le mordí el labio inferior, me arrepentí cuando vi la sangre salir de su labio. Por lo que termine lamiendo y besándolo despacio sobre la herida. Tampoco era una gran herida, pero no me gustaba verlo lastimado. Podía ser un idiota y actuar como imbécil, pero no me gustaba verlo mal.

Lo bese más tiernamente para pedirle perdón por lo del labio. Cuando fui dulce, aflojo su agarre y me soltó las manos. Y me beso tomándome de la cintura. Se sentó en la silla y me arrastro con él y termine sobre su regazo. Cara a cara. Me miraba como si fuera algo irresistible, me hacía sentir única. Pero mi mente me recordó en qué posición lo encontré cuando entre a la oficina.

-¿lo hiciste con ella?- le pregunte con el poco orgullo que me quedaba y tirandole del cabello.

Levanto una ceja y me miro sonriendo de lado.

-no, no lo hicimos.- me dijo besándome y trayéndome hacia él. Mientras no sacaba la sonrisa de la cara. Nos quedamos un rato más besándonos pero fuimos interrumpidos por unos golpes en la puerta. Ambos nos paramos rápidamente y nos acomodamos lo más posible.

-Quién es? Pregunto Jellal con vos fuerte y algo ronca.

-Perdón, pero Milliana la secretaria de la señorita Scarlett insiste en que tiene que recordarle a Erza una cita para almorzar.- se escuchó la voz de Ultear.

Me prepare mentalmente para salir del cuarto. Me acomode lo más que pude mi cabello y levante una silla del suelo. Jellal me indico con las manos que dejara todo así.

Cuando abro la puerta trabada me sorprendo de la cantidad de personas que había en el pasillo. La mayoría se espantó al verme, debía estar echa un desastre. Pero lo peor fue que algunas secretarias estiraban el cuello para poder ver hacia adentro de la oficina. Como esperando encontrar el cadáver del jefe.

-Agradecería que todo el mundo regresara a su puesto de trabajo, ya que falta bastante para la hora de almorzar. No taponeen los pasillos.- dije con voz autoritaria para tapar mi desconfianza. Los pocos boyando salieron disparando.

-oh dios mío. ¿Señor Fernández se encuentra bien? dijo mi secretaria mirandolo.

-Sí, solo fue un pequeño malentendido.- dijo un sonriente Jellal a mi espalda. La mayoría de la gente se había ido. Por lo que mi secretaria eligió ese momento para decirme...

-Er-chan, si lo hubieras matado no hubieras podido ir a tu cita de hoy... ¿No estabas esperando tener algo de Acción en tu vida...?- le tape la boca con la mano y la arrastre hacia mi oficina. Estaba segura que Jellal había escuchado todo. No me atreví a mirarlo. Lo último que quería era otra batalla como la de recién. Aunque sonreí un poco, era mejor dejarlo que pensara lo que quiera.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado!

Espero que con los Capítulos vayan entendiendo las personalidades de los principales, aunque si quieren preguntarme, les voy a ir contestando sus dudas...

Nada mas por hoy!

Nos Leemos Pronto!

MaR*


	3. Capitulo 3

**PERDON por la metida de pata de ayer! De verdad que se me quemo la cabeza! No tengo perdón!**

Holaaa! perdón por la tardanza! empece la facu y el trabajo y agotan mi mente! :D

Pero me hice un tiempo y esfuerzo y escribí un poco... Les Juro que pronto subo el pov de Erza!(El domingo)

Por ahora conformence con Jellal! :D

* * *

**POV Jellal.**

No podía concentrarme, si bien todo iba sobre ruedas, mi plan iba perfecto, excepto por un detalle… ella.

No podía dejar de darle vueltas a la frase que escuche de su secretaria, ¿realmente tendría una cita hoy?

Me reprimí mentalmente. Tenía que recordar algo básico. Ella me había abandonado. No tenía por qué hacerme ilusiones solamente por unos encontronazos de sexo alucinante.

No.

Llame a mi socio para saber si había adelantado en algo con la investigación. Tenía que trabajar de lleno en lo que había ido a hacer. No tenía que desviarme de mi propósito.

Esa tarde salí antes de la oficina y me fui a casa. Tenía que ir a cambiarme para ir a una cena en la casa de mi socio. Trate con todas mis fuerzas evitar totalmente a Erza, eliminarla de mis pensamientos. No me importaba si iba a encontrarse con algún imbécil. Ella seguiría siendo siempre mía. Ya iba a tener tiempo de arruinar las cosas. Estaba Listo. Traje azul oscuro, corbata negra. Algo formal pero nunca estaba de más. Nunca se sabía con qué te podrías encontrar.

Cerré mi puerta del apartamento con llave. Justo cuando alguien la cerro simultáneamente y escuche una conversación por teléfono. Me quede quieto en el lugar para escuchar.

-ok. Ya estoy saliendo para allá, en 10 minutos estoy ahí. Llevo un pequeño regalo para el amor de mi vida. Podrías mandarme otra foto al celu? Dale, Gracias. Nos vemos…-

-¿y quién es el amor de tu vida si se puede saber?- Le pregunte de repente, No se había percatado de mi presencia… Nunca ni en mis más remotos sueños, había soñado con la posibilidad de que justamente ella sea mi vecina. El destino se me burlaba en la cara.

Salto y al segundo me estampo contra la pared con un cuchillo apretando mi garganta.

Tenía puesto un vestido parecido al de hoy. No tenía ni idea de donde había sacado el arma.

-Jellal… -Dijo soltándome lentamente. Acomodándose de nuevo. Y guardando el cuchillo en su cartera.- Esto ya es demasiado. Seguirme a mi casa… Tendremos que poner algo de limites ¿no te parece?

-No me respondiste.- le dije en tono seco.

-No te pienso responder. Eso es de mi vida privada…- dijo poniéndose colorada.

-Ja-ja-ja-. Y quien mejor que yo, para conocer tus partes privadas… no?

-No es gracioso.-Dijo alejándose en dirección al ascensor. La seguí y pusimos PB para ir bajando.

-De verdad Jellal. Tenés que dejar de acosarme. No puedo estar con vos…ahora-agrego después. Mi irritación iba creciendo. Mi mal humor también. Estaba llegando a mi límite.

-Para tu información vivo en la puerta de al lado. No tenía idea que vos también vivías acá cuando me mude con Ul- Agregue acomodándome el traje. Y sacándome mugre imaginaria de la manga.

-Ah.-dijo solamente y ambos salimos en dirección a la cochera. Ella se subió a su Auto y yo al mío.- Todavía estaba furioso cuando salí del estacionamiento del edificio.

Llegue algo más tarde a la mansión de mi socio. Tenía una gran casa. Con estricta vigilancia, y un jardín enorme. No me extrañaba las cosas de seguridad por las que tuve que pasar. Tenía una amenaza contra su esposa y familia. Tenía que andar con cuidado y yo estaba en el plan de investigación. Tenía que cumplir con él. Ellos eran buenas personas y no se merecían nada malo.

Tenía que dar todo lo mejor para atrapar esa maldita mafia que acosaba su familia. Llevaba años en el caso, y no habíamos avanzado mucho. Teníamos que tener más cuidado que nunca.

Me presente en la puerta principal y me recibió mi socio con una gran sonrisa, y un abrazo cálido. Éramos amigos hace bastante tiempo.

-Jellal. Adelante Pasa. Te estaba esperando…-

-Gracias… ¿cómo están tus hijos?

-Bien, aunque mi hija me tiene algo preocupado.- dijo transformando su cara alegre a una de depresión instantáneamente.

-¿Qué le pasa? ¿Está enferma?- le pregunte recordando a la pequeña niña, la cual era el retrato del padre. Siempre sonriente. Me preocupe un poco.

-Eso me gustaría, preferiría que estuviera enferma, de ese modo tendría que darle algún remedio y se curaría… Pero no. Es algo más grave que parece no tener solución…

-No me asustes, ¿qué le pasa a la pequeña Nashi?- dije preocupado entrando al comedor de la mansión donde se encontraba el resto de la gente. Pasee mi vista y me quede de piedra cuando me encontré con Erza… nuevamente.

-¿que estas…?- dijo con la cara sorprendida… Sonreí un poco para mis adentros. No esperaba esta sorpresa. Erza nunca visitaba a Natsu o a su familia… Tendría que haber esperado encontrármela acá. Después de todo ellos eran amigos de la infancia.

-Hola Jellal, Es un gusto tenerte en casa… Hacía mucho que no te veía.-Dijo Lucy saludándome con un beso. Tratando de pasar por alto la incomodidad. Siempre era amable.

-Gracias Lucy. Es un honor poder verte nuevamente, espero que Igneel se encuentre bien… Después de esa fiebre de la semana pasada. – Le dije recordando la conversación con Natsu de la semana pasada.

-Sí, ya está mucho mejor. Era algo viral. Nada grave. Toma asiento por favor.- Dijo sentándose en el sillón principal para que el pequeño Igneel se siente con ella. Estaba en manos de una paralizada Erza.

-Nashi esta hipnotizada por el Estúpido de Gray. Desde que apareció ese cretino Ella solamente habla de él, Quiere estar solamente con él, y quiere todo de él.- Siguió nuestra conversación Natsu como si nada hubiera pasado. Él estaba realmente celoso de Gray Fullbuster.

No era para menos, el chico había conseguido ser una estrella de la música. Cualquier niña estaría loca por tener a alguien así todo el tiempo.

-Es solamente porque es Famoso. Todas las niñas querían lo que tiene Nashi ahora… Es algo pasajero. No te preocupes en cuando te descuides la tendrás de nuevo queriendo trabajar en tu oficina contigo.-

-Pero quiere ser… CANTANTE! No quiere saber nada con trabajar conmigo para investigación! El otro día Me dijo aburrido! -Dijo pasándose las manos sucesivamente por el pelo revolviéndoselo. Definitivamente Nashi podría controlar Perfectamente a mi amigo.

Hablando de Roma, aparecieron de la mano una muy feliz y sonriente Nashi con Gray. Ambos me saludaron alegres y se sentaron en un sillón para hablar entre ellos en voz baja. El mal humor de Natsu irradiaba ondas que no sabía cómo Gray seguía tranquilamente hablando como si nada.

Estuve toda la cena hablando con Natsu, de cosas del trabajo y casos de oficina. Mi adaptación al nuevo departamento y solamente después del postre mi amigo recordó que Erza y yo estuvimos de novios en el pasado. Me pedio perdón si me incomode cuando estábamos a solas pero le conté que estaba cómodo, que no hubo nada malo en la velada. Pero Erza no creía que fuera a decir lo mismo. Toda la cena estuvo una cara de enojo mal disimulada. Hasta la pequeña Nashi se había percatado de eso, y teniendo en cuenta que no sacaba su atención ni su vista de su Padrino en todo momento, lo que lentamente aumentaba la depresión de mi amigo.

Cuando en un momento fui a buscar a Lucy para despedirme me encontré con una conversación entre Lucy y Erza, Me pareció descortés escuchar conversaciones en casa ajena por lo que me iba a volver pero me frene cuando escuche mi nombre… Soy humano después de todo… y curioso.

-Pero te juro que No sabía que él iba a venir! Te hubiera dicho, pero lo cierto que cuando lo vi me sorprendí tanto como vos! Natsu lo invito, y no me aviso nada. – le decía casi suplicando perdón Lucy.

-Está bien, No te preocupes.- Me reí internamente. Ese tono de Erza era terrorífico. Sentía pena por Lucy, pero lo cierto era que Natsu me había invitado esta misma mañana.

Me volvía pero escuche algo que me intereso más…

-Pero… Están trabajando juntos no? Como es que te llevas en la oficina?

-Bien.

-Te pusiste colorada.

-NO

-si

-…

-Le pegaste?... Lo amenazaste?... Erza. Te pueden despedir por algo así… sigue siendo tu jefe, tenés que ser menos violenta. – No sabía cómo Lucy siempre llegaba a conclusiones erróneas, o precisamente contrarias, su mente definitivamente trabajaba en otra onda, como decía Natsu.

-No le… Pegue exactamente… nose como definir lo que paso.-

-Que pasó entonces?

Escuche un susurro por lo que pegue la oreja a la puerta que nos separaba. No lograba escuchar casi nada.

-¿COMO QUE TE ACOSTASTE CON EL?- Escuche el grito de Lucy por lo que me hizo saltar del susto. Pero sentí una mano que tocaba mi hombro izquierdo. Mierda. Me volví.

-Eso no se hace…- dijo un sonriente Fullbuster.

-Hola.- se me ocurrió responder.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos incomodos. No era precisamente amigo, todo lo contrario, tomando en cuenta que era una especie de Mejor amigo de Juvia Lockser. Gray Fullbuster pasaba a ser una especie de enemigo. Si Juvia me viera me mataría.

-Bueno… me voy a… a mi casa.- dije incomodo por primera vez en la noche.

-Es verdad?

-Si ya me voy.- dije caminando unos pasos para alejarme de la puerta. No quería que me agarraran dos veces en la misma noche, y menos Erza.

-Eso no. ¿Es verdad que estas acostándote con Erza de nuevo?- pregunto cruzándose de brazos. Algo en su tono me irrito. Por lo que me volví y le respondí en el tono más arrogante que conocía.

-¿y Porque te tendría que dar explicaciones de mi vida?-

-Porque hablamos de Erza. Ella es mi amiga. Me importa.- dijo endureciendo el gesto y mostrando una cierta hostilidad.

-Creo que sabe defenderse sola. Y muy bien.- dije.

-No me importa, es una mujer después de todo. No quiero que la Lastimes…-

-¿Cómo vos lastimaste a Juvia? Me parece que acá le estas errando. No se te da bien el papel de príncipe, no te creas la fantasía que vendes… teniendo en cuenta como trataste a Juvia.- Dije enfatizando el nombre. Personalmente La quería como una hermana menor. Había sufrido muchas cosas en su vida, y Gray Fullbuster era el único responsable de la Juvia ahora de adulta. Mi relación con Erza siempre fue un huracán, un desorden, una pasión que te arrollaba y no sabías como ni donde terminabas. Pero Juvia era una chica sensible y sufrida. Después de su ruptura con Gray nunca volvió a ser la misma. Él precisamente, no tenía derecho alguno a hablar de Lastimar.

-No… Juvia… No es lo mismo.- Tartamudeó- Erza…

-Erza sabe cuidarse sola. Pero hay una diferencia, No me quieras hacer creer que soy como vos. Yo no soy Lo mismo que vos, basura.- Le dije en la cara y lentamente para que me prestara mucha atención.

Me volví y salí de ahí rápidamente. Me despedí de Natsu y salí de la casa.

Realmente Ese pendejo me había cabreado.

* * *

AaHH! Gruviaaa! Que habrá pasado? jaja

Saludos!

Nos Leemos Pronto!

MaR*


	4. Capitulo 4

Hola a todos! Perdón por el retraso! pero no me decidía como seguir la historia! Es mas les quería preguntar algo...

**A ustedes que les gustaría que los personajes se acuesten con otras personas? No me decido si escribirlo o no... Por eso! HELP ME!**

**Espero su ayuda! T.T**

****Personajes de Hiro mashima e historia mia... :D

* * *

POV Erza.

Apenas llegue a mi departamento me detuve un momento y permití a mis pensamientos correr.

¿Cómo había llegado Jellal a alterar tanto mi vida y cordura en unos días?

Nunca nadie en todo el mundo me alteraba tanto como él.

Sentía una angustia permanente en el pecho, como ganas de llorar, lo que era absurdo porque no tenía por qué. No iba a parecer una quinceañera deprimida enamorada de un idiota. Jellal no era tal cosa, no le iba a dar tal importancia.

Pase todo el fin de semana limpiando mi departamento y mis armas. Llame a mi padre para saber cómo estaba y tuvimos una corta y formal charla como siempre. Desde que me había ido a estudiar parecía haber cambiado nuestra relación a simple extraños.

En las semanas que siguieron parecía haber cierta tensión en el ambiente de trabajo.

Jellal estaba con el equipo principal de investigación siguiendo con mucho anhelo una pista dada por una persona de la empresa de Lucy. Mientras que el resto del equipo trabajaba conmigo en otro caso diferente. No tenía idea por que Jellal había dispuesto las cosas así, pero de cierta manera me favorecía por no tener que verlo y tener a cargo el equipo. Dos cosas buenas para conseguir el puesto por el que sacrifique tanto de todo.

Después de unas semanas pudimos armar el caso y mandar a fiscalizar todo, de esa manera quedaba todo en manos de los abogados y jueces. Fue un caso difícil y extenso, pero lo pudimos resolver de igual manera, esa noche iba a celebrar con el resto del equipo a tomar algo a un bar. Todos estaban de buen humor y me pidieron que accediera. A lo cual no me negué.

Jellal y el equipo principal seguían trabajando horas extras toda la semana, me daba un poco de lastima dejar tanto trabajo para el otro equipo y el resto ir a festejar… por lo que decidí que tenía que por lo menos ofrecer un poco de ayuda.

Fui a la oficina de Jellal y Su secretaria no estaba como de costumbre. No sabía cómo se las arreglaba para no estar nunca donde debía y tener todo listo antes de lo que requieras. Tenía sus métodos seguramente.

Golpee primero, hacía mucho que no veía realmente a Jellal o sostenía una conversación de más de 12 palabras. No quería que pensara que lo extrañaba o algo por el estilo. Me abrió la puerta Ultear.

-EEEERZAAAA! Que gusto verte por acá. – me dijo guiñándome un ojo y creo que lo imagine pero creo que vi su mano ir a su escote sensualmente… o eso esperaba ella.

-Erza, que gusto verte por acá. Hace mucho que no te veía.-Dijo una voz conocida, demasiado.

-¿Natsu? ¿Qué haces acá?- le dije realmente sorprendida.

-Hola Erza. ¿Necesitas algo? ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?- respondió Jellal interrumpiendo a Natsu de manera cortante que por alguna razón su sonrisa y su cara me decían que algo andaba mal.

-Natsu… está todo bien? Recibieron alguna amenaza nueva? … Le paso algo a los nenes? Lucy está bien?- Las preguntas brotaban sin parar junto con mi preocupación… lo conocía desde siempre y su cara no auguraba nada bueno…

-Cálmate Erza, estamos todos bien… solamente es este maldito caso que…

-Necesitas algo Erza? Estamos ocupado en este momento…-Corto nuevamente Jellal apropósito y con tono más cortante. Levantándose de la silla.

-Quería saber si necesitaban alguna clase de ayuda, si podía ser útil con algo…- dije en un tono más hostil del que inicialmente pretendía.

-Si-

-NO- dijeron superpuestamente Natsu y Jellal, Me volví a Jellal ya que este fue el de la negativa.

-Jellal…- empecé a hablar pero me interrumpió Natsu.

-Ella podría aclarar algunos puntos, ya sabes…

-No, no lo voy a permitir. Ella no se tiene que meter donde no la llaman…

-Pero en este caso…

-No Natsu. No necesita nada de esto.-Dijo Jellal en un tono más serio y cargado de significado.

-Paren de hablar de mí como si no estuviera… No necesito que me traten como una nena. Jellal quiero entrar en el caso. – le dije apoyándome en el escritorio y enfrentándolo.

-No. Vos tenés que hacerte cargo del otro caso que te asigne.-

-Ya está cerrado te mande el informe ayer.-Le dije lentamente hablándole como si fuera tarado.

-Otro caso nuevo. Necesito que estés a cargo de este nuevo.-

-¿O necesitas que este afuera de este?-

-Las dos cosas- Me dijo esquivándome la mirada. Algo andaba mal con él también. Parecía que no dormía hace rato y estaba algo más flaco. Algo en mí se removió. Me dio miedo internamente.

-Por lo menos quiero saber que pasa.- le dije, suplicando internamente.

-Lo lamento, pero es información confidencial.-Me dijo mirándome por un segundo. Para sentarse de nuevo.

Mire a Natsu como buscando ayuda pero este solamente, me movió la cabeza en forma de negación. Detestaba estas cosas.

Salí de ahí hecha una furia. Pero internamente tenía miedo. Algo andaba mal. Y quería saber qué.

Me fui a mi casa, el turno terminaba y quería descansar un poco antes de salir. Por el camino compre las cosas para la cena. No tenía ni la más remota gana de ir ahora, pero ya había confirmado. Al llegar a mi edificio, Cuando estaba por subir en el ascensor y la puerta estaba por cerrarse, alguien la interrumpió y entro, Ultear.

Marcó un piso más abajo que mi piso. Me pareció raro, Jellal me había dicho que se habían mudado jun…tos. Sonreí, el muy maldito dejo que yo creyera que vivían juntos.

-¿Todo bien Erza?- pregunto una muy alegre Ultear.

-Si.- dije algo cortante no estaba de humor.

-Sabes… Tenés algo que quiero que arregles para mi… Estoy agotada físicamente y no quiero aguantarlo más. Sabes a lo que me refiero ¿no?- me pregunto con una sonrisa ladina y esta vez no era mi imaginación se pasaba la mano por el cuerpo como queriendo seducirme. Me helé en ese momento.

-La verdad no puedo arreglarte nada del trabajo ahora mismo, Tengo una salida con el resto del equipo en unas dos horas y no puedo ocuparme en nada laboral ahora. Mañana si querés pasa por la oficina y hablamos de lo que…- Me calle. Porque Ultear en un movimiento rápido se puso en la puerta trabándola para que no se cerrara, habíamos llegado a su piso.

-No nop. No es del trabajo. Quiero que hagas algo a ALGUIEN que tenés MUY cerca y se muere por hacer ESO con vos. Pero es muy estúpido para pedirte Nada sin delatarse que sigue muy enam…-

Se calló, o mejor dicho la callo una mano que la tiro para atrás. Destrabando el ascensor. Iba a intervenir pero Jellal asomo su cara al hueco del ascensor y apretó el botón que cierra las puertas, para quedarse con una Ultear todavía bajo el brazo y tapando su boca.

Para cuando se abrieron las puertas un piso más arriba seguía estupefacta. No había entendido ni la mitad de las cosas que pasaron recién. Cuando las puertas se cerraban de nuevo me apure a salir. Estaba llegando a mi puerta cuando Jellal me llamo.

-Necesitamos hablar. Erza…- me dijo con la respiración agitada y agarrándose un costado.

-Si es por lo de recién no te preocupes, no entendí nada, todo paso tan rápido que la verdad no entendí nada…- le dije aunque algo había captado, pero nada quedaba claro.

-No, no es sobre eso. ¿Estas ocupada ahora?

-Emm sí, tengo que prepararme que tengo que salir a un bar con el equipo del trabajo.

-Ah. Eh bueno no hay problema. Solamente… no nada. Que te diviertas.- Dijo y se metió en su apartamento rápido. Me quede de nuevo sin saber qué hacer, Tenía una capacidad innata para hacer que mi cerebro se atrofie y no quiera hacer nada más que pensar en él.

Siempre que aparecía mi cuerpo tenía como un imán hacia él. Nunca pude saber qué es lo que realmente siento por él. Ahora mismo tenía unas ganas tremendas de irme con él y hacer todas las cosas que se me pasaban por la cabeza, No sé por qué no lo hacia la verdad.

En realidad sí. Era Jellal.

Si fuera cualquier otro hombre ya hubiera salido corriendo pero siendo justamente él. Mi corazón corría demasiado riesgo. Me había costado Horrores dejarlo en el pasado, pero había hecho lo correcto. Y si me arriesgaba a volver con él, sería la perdición para mí, una persona de nuestra edad buscaría una esposa decente, hijos, casa grande, un perro. Pero yo no tenía tiempo para esas cosas. Tenía que poder conseguir ese puesto por el que aposte toda mi vida. Jellal sería una distracción. No podría lidiar con una relación ahora mismo. No podía arriesgarme a una relación porque mi trabajo era muy demandante. Apenas podía conmigo misma. No iba a sufrir gratis.

Cuando salí para encontrarme con los demás a la hora acordada, no pude evitar mirar a su puerta. No pude dejar de darle vuelta a lo que quería decirme. Que quería… me carcomía la cabeza cualquier cosa que tenía que ver con Jellal. Me comprimí mentalmente y levante una pared interna que impedía pensar en Jellal ni un segundo más. Me iba a divertir como cualquiera de mi edad.

El bar/boliche que fuimos resulto algo ruidoso. Mi alma de policía me salía y tenía muchas ganas de clausurar el local pero me contuve, no iba a armar una redada cuando mis compañeros esperaban que fuera una noche común entre amigos.

Éramos alrededor de 15 personas, en los sillones distribuidos había varios que se habían conseguido pareja, o simplemente coqueteaban entre ellos. Según entendí venia una cantante famosa a cantar al Boliche por eso tantos muchachos inquietos.

La noche fue pasando tranquila, tome un poco de cerveza pero no más que un vaso. Bailamos un poco entre algunas chicas de la oficina y cuando nos cansamos fuimos a los baños. Al salir vimos que la cantante famosa empezaba a cantar. Mucha gente se juntó frente al escenario y estaban gritando como locos. La música sonaba con una combinación extraña entre rock movido pero la melodía y letra eran totalmente lo opuesto, Te daban ganas de llorar era una letra triste y varias personas lloraban, por lo que no me sentí tonta.

-Es increíble, Es una gran cantante, como alguien puede cantar tan lindo… nunca la había escuchado en vivo y es increíble, Mira Erza estoy llorando y ni siquiera sé porque! – Me decía Milliana cuando volvimos a mezclarnos entre la multitud –Es verdad lo que dicen de ella, de verdad es la princesa de agua… Juvia Lockser.-

Levante la vista al escenario era ella. Juvia, La ex novia de Gray.

Me lleve una sorpresa al ver su aspecto. Estaba bastante cambiada. Tenía puesto un traje entre azul y negro con volados corto, de corsé y pollera, al estilo gótico. Tenía un cuerpo envidiable, y estaba muy bonita. Siempre supe que iba a poder llegar lejos si se tenía un poco más de confianza.

Disfrutamos un poco más de la música y nos fuimos a sentar a los sillones. Cuando acabo el show, juvia se despidió se armó un poco de revuelo. La seguridad no daba abasto y decidimos con un par de compañeros ayudar.

Cuando por fin pudimos sacar a Juvia a un lugar seguro, ella pidió a los gritos que la dejaran sola. Me sorprendí nuevamente en el día. Juvia que nunca la había escuchado elevar el tono ni una sola vez, estaba gritándole a todo su personal.

-Juvia, ¿me reconoces? Soy Erza…- Empecé a decir pero me interrumpió.

-Erza Scarlett. Lo se.- dijo mirándome de mala manera. Hizo señas como ahuyentando una mosca, pero el personal entendió que era para ellos. En segundos nos quedamos solas.

-Erza Scarlett… que sorpresa, nunca espere que me vinieras a ver… Espero que hayas logrado eso que tanto querías cuando eras joven… ¿policía?- me dijo con cara de asco. Me estaba empezando a enojar.- Es triste que recién ahora te acuerdes de vivir un poco la vida. Espero que no se te hayan pasado los trenes…-

-Estoy bien, gracias. Veo que cambiaste bastante. Me alegro que tu vida sea…Fácil…como querías… Nos vemos.- dije dando media vuelta para irme.

-jajaja. Erza. ¿Porque la prisa? Ven ¿porque no me cuentas que tal te esta llendo con Jellal?- Dijo

Me di vuelta, no sabía que mierda le había pasado a esta chica, ¿se le subió la fama a la cabeza y eso le impedía usar las neuronas o le apretaba mucho el sombrero y no le circulaba la sangre?

-No estoy Con Jellal, termine con él hace bastantes años.

-Ya lo sabía. Me refería a ahora… ¿Cómo se siente saber que tu ex consiga más rápido y mejor el puesto por el que esperaste siempre?- Me pregunto mordazmente.

Trague saliva y conté hasta 10. No tenía que violentarme.

-Mira, nose que fue lo que te paso. Ni que te dijeron. Pero lo que haya pasado entre Gray y vos, no tiene nada que ver conmigo… No creo que…- Me detuve porque su mirada se oscureció… Su expresión se volvió terrorífica. Parece que había tocado un nervio sensible.

-ENTRE ESE IMBÉCIL Y VOS NO HAY DIFERENCIA, SON LOS DOS UNOS FALSOS EGOÍSTAS QUE SOLAMENTE QUIEREN ARRUINAR LA VIDA DE LOS DEMÁS ME DAS ASCO.- Grito con toda su fuerza. Señalándome con el dedo.- MAS TE VALE ALEJARTE DE JELLAL Y NO ACERCARTE A ÉL NUNCA MÁS. SOLAMENTE SOS UNA PERRA EGOÍSTA Y NO LO MERECES. VOY A HACER LO IMPOSIBLE, ME ESCUCHAS, LO IMPOSIBLE PARA QUE NUNCA MAS LO MOLESTES PUTA!- Dijo y salió caminando fuerte para su camioneta.

Estaba consciente de que me había insultado y gritado, pero no podía salir de mi asombro. Jamás me imagine que alguien como ella, podía llegar a insultarme así. Me sentí mal. Tendría que sentirme enojada o furiosa, tendría que haberla agarrado y haberle limpiado la boca con una piña, pero lo único que sentía era tristeza. Un hueco que dolía en mi pecho. No sabía porque estaba triste con eso que me dijo. No era así. Ella se equivocaba conmigo, no sé qué había pasado entre ellos pero definitivamente le hizo mal.

Cuando volví con el resto de la gente, tome mis cosas y me excuse para irme a mi casa. Quería estar sola. Mi noche había sido fatal, y ni siquiera sabía porque.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el Pov erza! Y el otro poquito de Gruvia... jajaja :D

Recuerden RESPONDERME LA PREGUNTA PLIZ! se decide por mayoría!

Espero nos leamos Pronto!

MaR*


	5. Capitulo 5

Holaa! espero les guste el capitulo de hoy. MIL GRACIAS por todas las respuestas... en el capitulo sabrán mi resolución final... :D

Personajes de Hiro Mashima, Historia Mia! :D

* * *

**POV Erza.**

A medida que me acercaba a mi departamento mi furia arraigaba poco a poco. Creo que había salido de mi shock inicial y finalmente me podía enojar con la estúpida amiguita de Jellal.

Al llegar a mi departamento estaba bastante inquieta. Ni de milagro iba a conseguir dormirme. Por lo que decidí tomar algo de vino tinto, siempre me relajaba.

Cuando estaba por mi cuarta y última copa de vino, algo mareada me las arregle para tirarme en mi cama. Cuando estaba en un estado de paz, mi imaginación empezó a volar, me imagine como una mano masculina subía por mi pierna, mi vestido corto le daba un acceso fácil a todas las partes de mi cuerpo que él quisiera tocar… Sentí como su cara también recorría mis pechos… para terminar con su boca en mi pezón cuando escuche un golpe seco y un gemido que no había imaginado yo.

Estaban molestando mi fantasía erótica. Abrí los ojos de golpe cuando comprendí que clase de gemido era… me senté en la cama todavía con todo moviéndose alrededor, y pegue la cabeza a mi pared… Varios gemidos de mujer y un traqueteo de cama… Puff, mis vecinos se copiaron de mi fantasía… me reí y me aleje de la pared, nunca había escuchado a mi vecino teniendo sexo… Un momento… No… mis vecinos de siempre estaban al otro lado del departamento. De este lado esta…

Jellal.

Mi furia de antes volvió con creces… Mi cuerpo entero empezó a temblar, tenía una furia descontrolada, necesitaba hacer algo… esto no se iba a quedar así.

Camine lo más derecha que pude y tratando de esquivar las cosas de mi casa, tirando y rompiendo una par por el camino… El muy sínico estaba con otra… para colmo haciendo ruidos contra mi pared. Definitivamente lo iba a matar.

Golpe la puerta de mi propia casa, haciéndole una hundida seria. Mierda eso iba a salir caro.

Abrí a las patadas la maldita puerta y me fui hasta la puerta del muy hijo de puta.

-Hijo de putaaa, Salí de ahí… DA LA CARA!-golpee más de 5 veces la puerta con mi pie descalzo, estaba en un mini vestido azul oscuro, bastante desalineada y borracha golpeando la puerta de mi vecino que era casualmente mi ex novio para cortarle el polvo. Definitivamente no era ejemplo de ciudadana ahora mismo.

Abrieron la puerta de un tirón y me quede con la boca abierta…

-Necesitas algo Erza? Estábamos en una situación algo… sexual.- dijo Ultear, sin absolutamente nada de ropa, con una chica una chica rubia tocándola descaradamente desde atrás, mientras le besaba el cuello…

-Si querés podes unirte… No me molesta, mientras más seamos mejor, no querida?- le dijo a la rubia la cual asentía y me guiñaba un ojo.

-…Donde…esta?- le pregunte mientras tragaba saliva. La verdad nunca me hubiera esperado un trio de esta manera… estaba muy confundida y lastimada, algo dentro mío se rompió… Mis sentimientos me ahorcaban la garganta y quería llorar, pero jamás admitiría nada y menos delante de ellos.

-¿Donde esta quién?- pregunto, mirándome extrañada.-Mira si querés podes pasar. Mirar si no querés hacer nada, no nos enojamos, es más nos gusta con público. En cambio sí cambias de opinión… - me dijo acercándose lentamente a mi cara… Iba a besarme… si no hacía algo iba a besarme una mujer… dos. Empezó a dar vueltas todo… mi mareo se acrecentó y tenía que agarrarme de algo. Sentí una piel desnuda y cálida bajo mi mano… pero no era suficiente, no podía enfocar la vista…sentía que alguien me hablaba a mi alrededor pero no entendía que pasaba. Sentí unos brazos a mi alrededor, un olor agradable… Mierda… iba a… desma…yar…me.

Me desperté con un dolor terrible de cabeza. Un martillazo interno que me mataba.

No sabía dónde estaba. No podía ubicarme… mire alrededor, una cama, mi cama. Mis fotos, Mi casa. Perfecto. Estaba durmiendo en mi casa. No me acordaba porque estaba durmiendo desnuda, y…

NO.

Por favor no.

Me vinieron recuerdos o como imágenes rotas de lo de anoche. Salida, Juvia. Jellal, Ultear, La rubia. Y que me quería besar. La toque. Sentí sus manos a mi alrededor… NO. No por favor que no me haya acostado con ellos. ¡QUE NO ME HAYA ACOSTADO CON NADIE! ¿Porque estoy desnuda? Diosssss!

Salí corriendo para el baño. Me bañe intensamente con agua bien caliente. Sentía mi cuerpo algo más liviano, pero adolorido en algunas partes… ¿Por qué no podía acordarme de nada de anoche? Trate una y otra vez mientras me cambiaba, desayunaba y tomaba algo para la resaca, de acordarme todos los eventos de anoche. La salida. Los insultos de Juvia. El vino. Y… de ahí en adelante todo estaba desordenado… golpes en la puerta, Ultear desnuda... un ¿Beso? después... después una imagen de alguien sacándome el vestido. Si. Pero no sabia quien había sido... MIERDA!

Era viernes. Estaba atrasada como 4 horas para ir a la oficina. No, no iba a ir por hoy. Era viernes, Podían arreglarse un día sin mí.

Mire mi celular y tenía más de 16 llamadas perdidas… Milliana, Ella sí que no podía hacer nada sin mí. Mierda tendría que ir a la oficina. Mejor iba a la hora de comer cuando nadie está dentro o la mayoría sale a almorzar al buffet.

Cuando llegue alrededor de la media hora después de comenzada la hora de almuerzo. Fui directamente a mi oficina. Entre despacio… No me había cruzado a nadie conocido. Cerré la puerta lentamente…

-Buenos días Erza. Linda hora de aparecer en la oficina.- Salte y me di vuelta. La última persona a la que quería encontrarme estaba sentada muy cómodamente en mi sillón.

-Buenos… días- dije poniéndome colorada automáticamente. Me di vuelta para tratar de disimular haciendo que guardaba mi abrigo y cartera.

-¿Que te paso? ¿Porque tan tarde? ¿Duro tanto la fiesta?-me pregunto mientras se levantó y se acercaba a mi despacio.

Mi corazón estaba a mil por hora. Creo que había empezado a transpirar frío. Mi garganta se cerró y no podía deshacerme del nudo para articular una respuesta.

-Que… fiesta…? no estuve de fiesta, es más la pase horrible, la peor noche de mi vida.- dije por fin dándome vuelta.

-¿Si? Qué raro… Me pareció que tu equipo dijo que te divertiste con ellos… - dijo frunciendo el entrecejo.

La culpa horrible me carcomía. Culpa de ser tan irresponsable de no saber que hice anoche. Mi orgullo completo estaba moribundo.

-Necesitas algo…Jellal? ¿En qué te puedo servir?- Cambie de tema rápido. No quería hablar de eso más tiempo.

-En muchas cosas me podes servir…- me dijo acercándose para besarme… Algunos recuerdos de la noche golpearon mi cabeza y mi culpa con más fuerza. Me sentía terriblemente horrenda.

-Espera…!- le dije con lágrimas en los ojos, no podía aguantar más.- Tengo que decirte algo. En realidad no, pero me siento mal con migo misma si no te lo digo antes que pase nada. –

Su cara se puso seria. Se alejó un paso y me asintió con la cabeza como para que siga.

-Anoche. Tome mucho. Y no… no me acuerdo de nada, Solamente que amanecí desnuda en mi cama. Y tengo recuerdos de alguien conmigo pero no sé quién era.- le dije limpiando una lagrima traicionera que caía.

Su cara estaba paralizada, Estaba sorprendido. Dio un paso más lejos y se tapó la boca con la mano. Para luego pasarse la mano por el pelo.

-Jellal…

-En verdad sí que sabes cómo lastimarme… Siempre te las arreglas para que vuelva y caiga de nuevo… cuantas veces más vas a jugar conmigo, Erza?-

-Jellal… yo… -mi cuero entero temblaba y mis lágrimas caían, sentí como mi corazón se partía en mil pedazos.

-Erza…-me dijo acercándose a mí lo más que pudo sin besarme.-Estoy completamente confundido. Me alegra que me hayas hablado con la verdad, pero me vuelve loco el hecho de que hayas tenido el mejor sexo de tu vida conmigo y no te acuerdes ni siquiera mi cara.- dijo

Mi cabeza freno de golpe.

-¿Qué?

-Anoche perdí una apuesta con Ul, y le tuve que dar mi casa para que tuviera sexo con su amiga… Pero cuando volví por algunas cosas que necesitaba del trabajo, me encontré con vos a centímetros de besarte con ella. Por lo que te agarre y te lleve a tu departamento. Estabas desmayada, pero cuando te pude despertar… ya sabrás el resto… o no.- dijo con una sonrisa corta en los labios.

Mi mundo entero se detuvo unos segundos. No podía ser.

-Dios…-dije y me resbale por la pared para sentarme en el suelo. Respire profundo. Me calme internamente, tenía que recuperar el control de la situación.

-Tendría que haberte dejado que creas que el hombre invisible te violo…- dijo poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos.

-No es gracioso. Me sentía horrible. No saber qué hiciste… Nunca más voy a tomar alcohol.- dije sinceramente.

-Por mi está bien, mientras sigas tomando cuando estoy cerca tuyo para calmar tus ansias sexuales- dijo arrodillándose a mi altura.

-Muy gracioso.- le saque la lengua.

-Erza, ¿porque fuiste a mi casa anoche?-dijo sonriendo.

-Que te importa.-

-Si me importa. Es lo único que no cuadra. -

-Fui para verificar algo.-

-¿Que solamente me acueste con vos?-

-Algo así…-

-Pero yo tengo que desconfiar de vos, si tomas unas copas y te acostas con el primero que te agarre…-

-Es la primera y última vez que me pasa. Nunca antes me había pasado.- Dije poniéndome colorada.

-Eso espero…-dijo riendo.

-¿Porque?-

-¿Porque qué?-

-Porque esperas eso… ¿te importa con quien me acueste?-

-Algo así…- dijo repitiendo lo que dije yo.

No me aguante más el jueguito… lo bese como desesperada. Hacía mucho que no lo tenía conmigo (conscientemente) y quería hacerle muchas cosas.

**POV JELLAL.**

La levante del suelo y sus piernas se enroscaron en mi cadera, la apoye contra la puerta y mientras tratábamos de tocarnos y sacarnos la ropa necesaria, trabe la puerta, Lo único que no quería era interrupciones.

-Te voy a hacer una reconstrucción de los hechos de anoche…- le dije al oído.

-Per…fecto.-medio gemía en mi oído. Me volvía loco. Siempre. Casi me da un infarto cuando leí el mensaje de Ul que erza estaba queriendo tirar la puerta debajo de mi casa. Cuando corrí a ver qué pasaba, casi mato a Ul por querer aprovecharse de la situación. Pero al final todo había salido perfecto para no planearlo.

La tire arriba del escritorio y recorría su cuerpo y volví a besar las partes tal y como anoche hice.

Cuando pudimos liberar la ropa suficiente, fui bajando mi boca para terminar lamiendo cada parte de su intimidad, Técnicamente se retorcía, y los tirones en mi pelo confirmaban que le gustaba… demasiado.

Llego en menos de lo que esperaba. Aproveche su excitación y se la metí de una. Dolía como el demonio verla tan sexi y que llegue en mi boca y no metérsela.

Empecé un vaivén moderado… quería durar un poco más por lo menos…

Ella empezó a besarme, lo que me termino de desatar… mis estocadas iban acercándose más y más al borde. Cuando estaba cerca me aparto… la mire algo confundido, no iba a dejar las cosas así.

-Siéntate, por favor…- me dijo con una mirada totalmente gatuna. Me senté en la primera silla que pude.

Se acercó y se agacho para luego…

-AAAAAH- gemí sin poder controlarme.

Seguía lamiendo todo lo que podía y se lo metía a la boca, No podía pensar en nada cuerdo, Mi cuerpo entero se estremecía de placer. Acompañaba el movimiento con una mano y me sentía en el mismísimo cielo. Deje que ella pusiera el ritmo y me dedique a disfrutar mientras le pellizcaba ambos pezones…

Su ritmo subió y me llevo a llegar de una manera espectacular… Me sentí un poco culpable por llegar en su boca, pero ella no le dio importancia… por lo visto.

-Esto no paso anoche.- le dije totalmente relajado.

-No, pero no te molesta ¿no?-

-Me gustó mucho tu reconstrucción… La verdad excelente-

-Jajaja.

Nos vestimos y acomodamos el desastre del escritorio. En unos minutos tendría que volver al mundo normal. Sonó mi teléfono. Era Natsu.

-Hola.-

-Jellal, en mi casa ya. Un ataque…- corto el teléfono- me recorrió un escalofrío y mi corazón se Detuvo.

-Jellal, que pasa, ¿quién era?- Levante la vista. Esta vez tenía que involucrarla aunque no profesionalmente.

-Vamos, en el camino te cuento.- La agarre de la mano y la lleve a mi auto. En el camino contacte con mi equipo y lo mande a la casa de Natsu. Erza se puso nerviosa cuando le conté lo poco que sabía, y empezó a llamar a Lucy pero el teléfono estaba apagado.

Llegamos en unos minutos, Pudimos pasar por las placas de detectives… Partes del auto de Lucy estaban esparcidas por el patio delantero. Lo que quedaba del resto estaba hecho una bola de metal y fuego, los bomberos y parte del personal apagaban el fuego.

Nos acercamos a la casa y entramos cuando los guardaespaldas nos anunciaron.

-Natsu… -Dije casi corriendo hacia mi amigo.

-Natsu donde esta Lucy, ¿los nenes están bien?-Grito erza desesperada agarrándolo de los brazos.

-si están bien. No estaban en el auto cuando exploto, pero por poco margen. Ninguno esta lastimado ni nada.-Suspiramos de alivio los dos. Eso eran noticias buenas.

-¿Donde esta Lucy?-

-Arriba, con los nenes, tratando de calmar a Igneel.- dicho esto Erza salió corriendo para ver a los demás. Yo me acerque más a Natsu.

-¿Qué pensas que fue?- le pregunte, Natsu normalmente tenía un olfato excelente cuando se trataba de estas cosas.

-Es una advertencia. Para que dejemos las cosas como están. Parece que llegamos a una parte clave, con este último arresto. Este tipo definitivamente es la unión de todo el caso. Lo único que queda es hacerlo hablar. Y cuidar que no se mate, ni nos maten.- Dijo con un tono acido. Estaba bastante enojado. No era para menos.

-¿Te parece que es tan así?- de ser así estábamos a un paso de descubrir quien estaba controlando el lavado desde las sombras.

-Lo único que hizo con este ataque fue confirmarme que voy bien encaminado. Me las va a pagar por haberse atrevido a levantar un dedo contra mi familia.- Natsu estaba totalmente furioso. Pero por alguna extraña razón parecía tranquilo. Daba un poco de miedo.

-Voy a necesitar más ayuda de tu departamento. Tenés que ponerte con todo con ese tipo y ayudarme legalmente con la seguridad de mi familia. Mi departamento no tiene jurisdicción sobre esto, pero vos sí.

-Contá con eso. El caso es nuestro y mi mejor equipo está en esto metido.-

-¿Erza sabe algo? ¿Le contaste algo ya?- Me pregunto.

-No, todavía no podemos. Es clave que no sepa nada hasta último momento, cualquier cosa que sepa podría arruinar todo por lo que trabaje.-

-Pero no voy a dejar nada suelto ahora que ese… Hijo de puta se metió con mi familia. Si confirmamos eso que pensas… Esto no pinta nada bien, Jellal. Para nadie.- dijo dando vueltas y pasándose las manos por el pelo una y otra vez.

-Créeme que soy el último que quiere que eso sea verdad… Pero no podemos actuar sin evidencia. Ese Tipo tiene que hablar. Y lo vamos a hacer hablar. Ya mismo. Si tenemos su declaración, no quedaría otra más que actuar…-

-Por favor Jellal, Hacelo hablar de alguna manera, porque si no yo mismo lo voy a torturar hasta que hable.-

-Te lo prometo. -

Después de esa conversación no pudimos volver a estar solos de nuevo. Gente, socios y amigos venían a visitar y comprobar el estado de la familia Dragneel. No era mucha gente debido al reciente ataque pero bajo ningún concepto podíamos seguir hablando.

Mis sospechas crecían y con eso mis miedos, si era verdad mi teoría, estaba metido en un buen lio. Obviamente iba a hacer todo lo que pueda para ponerle fin a todo esto. Iba a tener que ser más rudo con el hombre que arrestamos ayer por la noche, Tendríamos que darle una atención especial por el mensaje que dejaron para Dragneel.

Estuve alrededor de media hora más para esperar a Erza, por si quería volver, pero ni siquiera bajó por lo que le mande un mensaje avisándole que me iba. Salude a Natsu que estaba ahora hablando con un chico Rubio con el cual parecían llevarse bien.

Me pareció raro que un chico joven, morocho y de piel pálida, el cual estaba en el sillón sentado muy recto mirando fijamente donde Natsu, iba a acercarme pero me fije que su atención giraba en torno al amigo de Natsu. Por lo que asumí que era su asistente o algo así.

Deje la casa en medio de una muchedumbre de periodistas que aclamaban por algo de información.

Cuando llegue a la sala de interrogatorio, pedí un trato especial a un camarada que me concedió unos minutos de cámara apagada con el acusado. Iba a hacerlo hablar quiera o no.

* * *

Bueno... espero que les haya gustado.

Voy a actualizar recién el fin de que viene! Perdonn pero se me acercan los Parciales! T.T

Nos leemos Pronto!

MaR*


	6. Capitulo 6

Hola gente como andan? Espero que no me quieran asesinar... Se que me zarpe feo con el tiempo de subir un cap, pero ayer mismo redi y me libere mentalmente para escribirles un cap! es mas... se que van a ser alrededor de 13 cap mas o menos toda la historia!

Sin mas el capitulo de hoy!

Personajes de Hiro Mashima(quesinoreviveagray-samalovoyaasesinaryomis maconmispropiasmanos) e Historia de mi Autoria...

* * *

**POV Erza:**

Después de finalmente horas, el pequeño Igneel se pudo dormir. Mientras Lucy acostaba a Nashi que también se había dormido después de una larga charla en sus brazos.

Nos sentamos en un living próximo a los cuartos de ambos.

-¿Cómo estas Lucy?- le pregunte finalmente.

-Un poco más tranquila que sé que están bien. Pero la verdad tengo mucho miedo. No pasaba algo así en mucho tiempo y la verdad me hizo revivir cosas desagradables.-

Me dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. Mi corazón se contrajo al verla tan mal. Si había alguien en este mundo que merecía felicidad… eran ellos.

Pase la mayor parte del día con los Dragneel. Jellal me aviso que se tenía que volver a trabajar en el caso y se volvió temprano.

Por la casa fueron pasando muchas personas que querían comprobar el estado de la Familia. Y muchas más personas se agolpaban en las entradas de la mansión, buscando noticias.

El día agitado paso lentamente, Lucy parecía fuerte pero en realidad cada hora parecía debilitarla, más teniendo a sus hijos de por medio. Todo el día trataba de reconfortarla. Pero en ella había una mirada de alerta constante. Y cuidando minuciosamente a sus dos hijos.

Natsu por otra parte estaba totalmente enojado. En un momento cuando baje a hablar con él, estaba caminando de acá para allá. Algunos de sus compañeros de trabajo estaban ahí tratando de calmarle, pero conocía bien a Natsu, hasta no tener alguna cabeza no iba a parar. Realmente era un hombre, había cambiado mucho en estos años, Lucy y los nenes, eran su universo, su vida completa, y que alguien trate de hacerles daños para él era inconcebible. No era para menos.

Verlos a ambos con tales problemas me hizo sentir bastante mal. Estaba contenta de que no les haya pasado nada, pero su problema con los ataques a los Heartfilia eran algo de hace mucho tiempo, y por lo que sabía no tenían a nadie de sospechoso. Era un misterio quien controlaba estos ataques a la familia. Pero era seguro que alguien no los quería vivos. Lo que era raro, no había herederos más que ellos, Y habían asegurado las partes herederas en caso de que algo le pase a la familia entera, y varios de los beneficiarios éramos amigos, y familiares lo bastantes cercanos, los cuales considerábamos eran incapaces de lastimar a la familia.

Después de que bajara el sol, finalmente me fui a mi casa, me llevo un auto de la familia para poder pasar tranquila por la prensa. Natsu me dijo que no me asuste si me seguían porque había puesto protección adicional a los familiares. Sonreí por el hecho de que me contaba como familia, y no pude negarle nada. Si eso lo ayudaba a quedarse más tranquilo lo aceptaría.

Cuando llegue a mi departamento, me bañe y acosté en el sillón a llamar a Milliana para arreglar todo lo de mi oficina, pero me dijo que Jellal se ocupó de todo, por lo que le agradecí internamente. Aunque seguramente vendría a buscar las gracias el mismo en otro momento y de otra manera.

Todavía no sabía muy bien qué tipo de relación teníamos. No éramos novios, pero el hecho de acostarnos otra vez removía algo en mí. Siempre pudo dominarme a la perfección, hasta sin siquiera proponérselo. Cuando estaba con él me sentía una mujer completa. Cosa que también me molestaba. Era como depender de él siempre… Nunca hasta ahora había podido tener mi puesto ideal. Pero el sí, y eso me molestaba. Parecía que había algo que no me dejaba escalar el último escalón… Solamente esperaba que pronto lo consiguiera. Si pudiera llegar a mi meta, tal vez consideraría más seriamente tener una familia como tiene Lucy y Natsu. Era increíble todo lo que habían logrado, siendo tan jóvenes. Lucy era alguien realmente fuerte. Con 18 años ponerse en el hombro su apellido y una familia. Siempre se las arreglo para que su vida fuera en equilibrio. Realmente era una gran persona. Me encantaría tener una familia, unos hijos como Igneel y Nashi. Pero me pregunto que pensara Jellal de una familia. Si él quisiera la hubiera tenido ya… Es un hombre muy atractivo. Y un buen partido para cualquier mujer… Me moleste pensando solamente en Jellal con alguien más… pero no tenia porque, Mi relación con él no era clara. No era de mi propiedad. Si bien teníamos sexo, eso no aseguraba nada. Tendría que repensar la opción de salir con él nuevamente. Pero solo después de ascender. No quiero que nada interrumpa mi carrera. Y ser madre o esposa eran cosas que estorbarían mucho en ese camino. Debía estar lista para decidir ser responsable de eso.

Mis propios padres siempre fueron claros con eso. Mi madre, lo poco que recuerdo de ella, siempre me decía que todo tenía su tiempo. Mi padre siempre fue alguien frio y autoritario, Nunca nos dio importancia como familia hasta que mi madre falleció en ese accidente. Desde que se tuvo que ocupar de mi, se volvió más como un extraño al cual tenía que responder. Nunca tuve una familia real, o común como todo el mundo, mi madre siempre se arrepintió de no poder terminar sus estudios y ser lo que tanto quería ser. Una profesora. Algo tan simple como eso. Le encantaban los chicos y enseñar. Pero interrumpió sus estudios cuando se entero del embarazo. Siempre quiso ser madre y decidió que tendría tiempo para ser o no profesora, pero no para ocuparse de darme todo a mí. Era una persona totalmente opuesta a mí. Era femenina, Hermosa, muy sociable, y amable. O eso me decían lo que la conocieron. Murió cuando tenía 6 años por lo que no la recuerdo muy bien. Pero quiero por lo menos ser alguien la cual ella estaría orgullosa.

Al día siguiente cuando llegue a la oficina, me informaron que los jefes estaban reunidos con Jellal, conjuntamente con el gobernador, y el jefe de seguridad de estado, También deduje que estaría Natsu si tanta gente pesada estaba acá. Lo único que no entendía que era lo que hacían acá. Subí a mi oficina y estaba acomodando mis cosas cuando llamaron a mi puerta.

-Buenos Días, Señorita Scarlett. –Dijo un hombre que no tenía idea quien era. Asentí con la cabeza como para concordar con él.- Perdón, pero no debe saber quién soy. Mi nombre es Sai. Seguridad y agente del gobernador. En estos momentos necesito que se reúna con el resto de los señores en la sala de juntas.

Lo seguí por el pasillo hasta la sala de juntas. Cuando entre, me encontré con un panorama nada lindo. Mucha gente del gobierno, pesada. Y también seguridad. Jellal y Natsu entre ellos y ambos parecían entre serios y preocupados.

-Señorita Scarlett. Tome asiento por favor. Necesitamos hacerle un par de preguntas.-Dijo el jefe de seguridad de estado.

-Sí, señor.- respondí con la voz firme. Necesitaba un poco de coraje. Gente tan importante, debía de dar una buena imagen.

-Señor Drageneel, si me hace el favor.- dijo el hombre.

-Sí, señor.- dijo Natsu parándose y caminando hacia mí. Se freno cerca.- Señorita Scarlett… ¿Donde se encontraba la mañana del día Viernes 7 de junio, aproximadamente entre las 9 y las 12 del medio día?

No entendía absolutamente nada. Miraba a Natsu tratando de entender algo pero su mirada estaba en mi completamente firme. Mire a Jellal, estaba sentado y solamente me asintió con la cabeza como para que siga. Trate de recordar, entre mis nervios y bajo la mirada de todos, que había hecho el día de ayer… Mi rostro se volvió rojo. Jellal. Había dormido con Jellal dos veces. Una en la mañana temprano y otra en mi oficina. Y en el margen de ese horario había dormido en mi departamento.

-Dormía en mi departamento. Y después a las 12 vine a la oficina.- respondí la pregunta de Natsu.

-¿Hay alguien que pueda corroborar esa información?- Pregunto. Suspirando levemente.

Me quede quieta, tenía que responder con mucho cuidado. No sabía porque me preguntaban esas cosas, pero no podía decirles que había dormido con mi jefe. Y una en mi propia oficina. Trate de pensar, pero de pronto algo hiso clic en mi cabeza. El ataque de Lucy. Mi rabia creció y no me pude controlar, mire a Natsu y este entendió que había unido piezas, bajo la mirada al suelo.

-¿Soy sospechosa del ataque de Lucy de ayer?- le conteste a Natsu y me levanté de la silla y mire a Natsu.- No puedo creer que puedas hacer esto…- le dije totalmente sorprendida.

-No es lo que parece, Erza. Necesitamos…-

-Señor Dragneel, por favor continúe con el interrogatorio- interrumpió el jefe de seguridad. Natsu suspiro y en su cara se vio el reflejo de que contenía su bronca.

-¿Tenes testigos sí o no?- dijo Natsu.

-Sí. No sobre esa hora exacta pero alguien se fue de mi departamento ese día más temprano. Y cerca del mediodía hable por teléfono con Milliana. Cuando llegue a la oficina me reuní con el señor Fernández en mi oficina.-

-¿Esa persona puede testificar que estuvo con vos?- pregunto

-No estoy segura. Pero si.- trate por todos los medios de no mirar a Jellal. No quería nombrarlo hasta que no sea estrictamente necesario.

-Jellal Fernández, ¿asegura haber visto y hablado con la señorita Scarlett ayer al mediodía?-

-Sí. Todo lo que dice es verdad.-

-Señorita Scarlett. ¿Podría decirme que tipo de trato guarda para con su padre, el señor Ígneas Scarlett?- Dijo Natsu mirándome a la cara.

-No muy cercana. Hace más de 6 años que no lo veo.

-Tenemos registros de llamadas mensuales, señorita Scarlett. ¿Puede especificar qué tipos de conversaciones son?-

-Quisiera saber que es de lo que se me acusa, señor Dragneel…-dije mas cortante y exigiendo respuesta con la mirada a este.

-Señorita Scarlett…-dijo después de mirar al gobernador y al jefe de seguridad- Tengo que informarle que su padre el señor Ígneas Carvis Scarlett ha sido acusado y detenido formalmente como culpable en el manejo de lavado de dinero del estado y corrupción en la policía estatal. Usted como hija, y única familiar, también está bajo sospecha y será investigada a fondo su relación en el presente caso. Por el momento y hasta el juicio del acusado, será relevada de su presente cargo en la policía, sin goce de sueldo, hasta que el juez de la causa decida su relación en el caso. Tiene Prohibido salir fuera del estado y el país hasta dicho momento también.-

-Que… que?-

* * *

Jajaja lo dejo hasta acá por hoy!

Por ahí subo también el cap siguiente que es pov Jellal... no se tdv.

Nos leemos prontisisisimo gente! (je, elfindequeviene)

MaR*


	7. Capitulo 7

Hola gente linda! PERDÓN por no subir! es que no lo podía terminar! No me quedaba bien o no me convencía. Encima con los parciales rondándome se me seca la inspiración/creatividad.

Espero que les este gustando la historia! ya arme una especie de cuadrilla y se que mas o menos son 12 cap + el epilogo. Así se ubican mas o menos!

Creo que nada mas por informar! Lo único que les digo que tengo 3 parciales juntitos las próximas dos semanas pero a partir del 15 de julio empiezan mis vacaciones de invierno y voy a poder escribir mas! y voy a ver si consigo terminar de escribir así me queda ir subiendo nomas! :D

Una cosa mas y sigo con el cap: Mi próxima historia es GRUVIA. Así van a ver que paso entre esta encantadora y principesca parejita. El titulo es **Culpables**.

el cap: :D

* * *

**POV JELLAL**.

Quería correr y abrazarla y prometerle que todo iba a estar bien. Me estaba muriendo por dentro solamente con ver su cara. Pero no podía hacerlo y menos delante de todos los jefes.

Me contuve y conté los segundos esperando la reacción de Erza..

-En… en ese… caso- dijo con el labio inferior temblando- Estaré a disposición de lo que necesiten…-Mi corazón estaba a mil, rezaba internamente para que ella no se desarme y llore ahí mismo porque no me iba a poder contener y mandaría a todos a la mismísima mierda.-

Si no me necesitan más. Espero poder irme a mi casa.- No aguante más. Los ojos de erza estaban cargados de lágrimas y no me hubiera perdonado nunca el dejarla llorar ante semejantes lacras.

-Tiene mi permiso para retirarse, señorita Scarlett. – dije poniéndome de pie.

-Si- me apoyo Natsu- No hay razón para retenerla.

Erza hizo una reverencia y salió por la puerta. Contuve nuevamente a mis pies de no seguirla.

-Señor Fernández… señor Fernández… ¿me está escuchando?- me pregunto el jefe de seguridad de estado.

-Sí, perdón. ¿Qué me decía?-

La reunión termino media hora después. Salí de la oficina volando. Quería ver a Erza. Quería hablar bien con ella. Tenía que explicarle algunas cosas para que no me malentienda.

Lo último que quería era que pensara que le hago esto a apropósito.

-JELLAAAAAAAAL! Jellal! … Monjeacosadorobsecionadodemierdaaaaaaa!- Escuche y me di vuelta cuando estaba cruzando el estacionamiento.

-UL! Deja de insultarme en lugares públicos. Y menos de esa manera. – le reproche

-¡Pero no me escuchabas! Te vengo siguiendo desde hace rato y no me escuchas. Tenía que hacer que me prestaras atención… -

-Pero me gustaría que no me llamaras acosador en la calle, cuando soy policía eso puede malinterpretarse bastante.

-Bueno igual te quería hablar de otra cosa. ¿Podemos hablar?-

-Ahora no puedo… más tarde paso por tu departamento si querés y hablamos… vas a estar?

-sí, pero voy a tener visitas… emmm. ¿A eso de las 9 te parece? De paso recargo fuerzas, que a la noche viene mi Rubia favorita.- dijo tocándose las tetas y medio calentándose. – Me encanta esa rubiaaa! Me vuelve loca. Te voy a invitar a vernos algún día. O mejor te paso un video. Le va a encantar hacer uno…- dijo sonriendo. Yo internamente no sabía si era en broma o no. Pero no lo quise averiguar. No tenía remedio. Y ni siquiera podía internarla en un manicomio porque seguramente se violaría a cuanta loca se le cruce. Y me la devolverían con plata y todo. La cárcel tampoco era una solución para ella, un lugar cerrado lleno de mujeres… era como echarle Nafta al fuego. Nop. Tenía que aguantarla definitivamente. Era un peligro del que era mejor ser amigo.

-… y me agarro y me hiso chupársela en el shop de la estación de servicio a las 4 de la mañana, y el chico que atendía, se prendió y le terminamos chupándosela a él, y después nos dejó llevar las cosas que compramos gratis! Jajaja.-

-PERO DE QUE MIERDAS ESTAS HABLANDO UL! ES UN LUGAR PUBLICO ¿TE ACORDAS?.-Le dije tapándole la boca. Era hora de salir a almorzar y estaba lleno de gente el estacionamiento. Mis mejillas subieron de tono cuando pasaron unos chicos jóvenes y la aplaudieron a mi amiga y ella les respondió con una reverencia. Seguramente la habían escuchado.

-Te estoy contando lo que me paso hace unos días con la rubia.- me dijo tan natural como si me hubiera contado que se compró una remera.

-¿Te acordas de lo que te dije de que en lugares públicos no se cuentan esas cosas? Somos policías! La gente no puede escucharnos hablar de esa manera. Se supone que se tienen que sentir seguros con nuestra presencia, No alrevés. –

-Sí, sí. Pero la mayoría acá es policía, NO pasa nada.

-Bueno igual. Nos vemos esta noche ¿ok? Me tengo que ir.- dije subiendo a mi auto.

-bueno dale, Si podes dejar de coger como conejo, con lo que te hace falta a vos querido, espero que el cuerpito de esa colorada hermosa te aguante sino…-

-ULTEAR! LUGAR-PUBLICO LUGAR-PUBLICO! TE ACORDAS?- Le dije híper colorado y cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Llegue al departamento de Erza bastante rápido. Golpee la puerta varias veces hasta que me abrió.

-¿Que querés?- me dijo con los ojos rojos. Había estado llorando bastante.

-Quiero hablar con vos. No quiero que malentiendas como pasaron las cosas…- empecé a decirle

-NO quiero hablar con vos, de no ser que sea algo estrictamente laboral. Y como ME SUSPENDIERON EN MI TRABAJO, no creo que tenga que hablar con vos mucho más tiempo. Chau.- Dijo cerrando la puerta. Atine a poner el pie y trabársela.

-Déjame explicarme, Er. Por favor.- le suplique.

-NO.- Dijo pateando mi pie y cerrándome la puerta en la cara. Golpee su puerta alrededor de 1 hora más, le suplique y un poco más le tiro la puerta abajo pero no volvió ni a salir ni a hablarme. Me di por vencido y no tuve más remedio que volver a la oficina. No iba a conseguir nada más por ahora.

El día se me paso muy lento, Mi cara ahuyentaba a casi todos, y cuando digo casi, la excepción era Ul, ella era la única persona en la cual no inspiraba ni una pisca de temor. Trato todo el día de levantarme el ánimo y quiso hacerme reír a toda costa, pero mi corazón y mi buen humor se quedaron con Erza.

A la noche decidí salir a comer, medio arrastrado por Ultear a un restaurante en el centro de la ciudad.

La noche estaba totalmente opuesta a mi humor, lleno de parejas felices, hombres con niños chiquitos, mujeres embarazadas, ancianos paseando juntos de la mano, y muchas parejas de enamorados muy jóvenes paseándose de acá para allá alegres. Sin preocupaciones. Sin mentiras, Sin sufrimientos, sin amores unilaterales.

-DIOS! Jellal deja de actuar como una colegiala a la que la abandono el novio, por favor… deja de pensar cosas depresivas… creo que puedo escuchar tus pensamientos desde acá… OH erza, porque no te querés casar conmigo? ¿Tener hijitos por todos lados y algunos perros también? Por qué no me dejar ser tu señor Smith… mi angelina Jolie?- Me decía mientras salíamos del restaurante mientras hacía señas con las manos. Me dio gracia lo irónico que sonaba eso saliendo de ella, y por qué en parte estaba bastante cerca de mis pensamientos…

-Te reíste! Por fin! Llevo todo el día intentándolo…gracias Dios!- dijo abriendo los brazos y me abrazo fuerte.

Mientras me abrazaba iba a darle las gracias cuando un auto que paso lento capto mi atención. Bajo la ventanilla y vi unos destellos y mi única reacción fue una pirueta con Ul en brazos similar a un final de una danza donde la mujer termina bajo el hombre y cubrirla con mi cuerpo. Para luego caer en el piso. Sentí como se rompía y caían los pedazos la puerta de vidrio del restaurante y como salió arando el auto.

Un griterío leve y un revuelo entre la gente que pasaba y el personal del restaurante nos ayudaron a levantarnos. Me di vuelta para ver a Ul a la cara para ver cómo estaba y en su ropa, cara y escote había manchas de sangre. Sus ojos al verme se abrieron en pánico. O algo similar al miedo. Nunca la había visto asustarse.

-UL Donde te lastimaste, donde te duele… ¿te dispararon?. Pensé que te había cubierto - le pregunte desesperado y tocándole los hombros y ropa para encontrar de donde salía la sangre- UNA AMBULANCIA. ALGUIEN LLAME A UNA AMBULANCIA.- grite a la gente que se agolpaba alrededor nuestro.

-JELLAL! Jellal, estoy bien… no me dispararon… La sangre no es mía, es… tuya… Jellal.-Me dijo con la voz temblando y largándose a llorar. Mientras me tocaba la cara.

Cuando dijo eso sentí un leve pinchazo en el Hombro izquierdo. Baje la vista y palpe con la mano, sentí la sangre caliente que salía sin parar. Mi camisa estaba humedeciéndose, el dolor empezó a intensificarse. Sentí la respiración más pesada y un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo entero.

-Señor... Señor… ¿Puede decirme como se llama? ¿Señor puede entender lo que le digo?-me decía un hombre con un traje de enfermero. Mire alrededor y había llegado la ambulancia. Me llevaron adentro y me acostaron. Me hacían cosas y no sabía que me hacían. Estaba como en trance. Mi respiración se agito y me pedían que respire más pausado y me calme. Que todo iba a estar bien. Me inyectaron algo que me adormeció. Mis parpados pesaban mucho. Erza. Erza. Erza… Era lo único que pensaba y daba gracias que no estaba conmigo en ese momento.

Con mi última fuerza me di cuenta que Ul, estaba a mi lado llorando sin parar, con el teléfono celular en el oído. No pude mirar ni moverme más.

Me desperté con un dolor tremendo en el hombro izquierdo. Muy mareado y desorientado. No entendía que hacia durmiendo, ni donde estaba ni nada.

-Aaarg. – me queje cuando me quise levantar. Mi brazo izquierdo dolió tremendamente cuando me moví.

-Quédate quieto, por favor.- Me dijo una voz conocida. Mire de donde venía la voz y era de Erza, que estaba sentada del lado derecho de la cama en una silla cerca de la esquina.

Se levantó y se acercó a mí. Se agacho y me miro a los ojos, sus ojos cafés estaban rojos e hinchados.

-Que te pas…- empecé a hablar pero me puso una mano en la boca para que no hablara.

-No vuelvas, Nunca jamás. Pero nunca, a asustarme así. ¿Me escuchas?- me dijo y me dio un beso en los labios muy dulce. Despacio.

El beso me relajo bastante.

-Jellal, anoche te dispararon de un auto. Fuiste atacado, no sabemos por quién. Y tampoco pudimos ubicar la patente del auto porque se la había sacado.-Me dijo despacio y mirándome de muy cerca. Las imágenes de lo que había pasado de a poco golpeaban mi mente. Me acorde de Ul llorando.

-Ul. – dije

-Ella está bien la calmaron y se fue a la casa. La vino a buscar una amiga y se fueron. Hoy venía a verte en la hora de visita otra vez.

-Qué hora es? Cuanto tiempo paso? Estoy bien o tengo algo? Cuando me voy a poder ir?- Las preguntas las hacía casi sin pensarlas… venían una tras otra…

-Son las 13.30 del medio día desde el accidente pasaron 39 horas y media más o menos. Te vinieron a ver Natsu, Lucy, Juvia, y Sai, el asistente ese… Todavía no te podes ir, pero pronto si todo sale bien sí. Y no tenés nada mal, te operaron enseguida y te sacaron la bala. Pero el brazo no lo vas a poder usar por unos meses hasta que se recupere y reponga las fuerzas.

-¿Vos te quedaste conmigo todo ese tiempo?- le pregunte con la garganta cerrada, no sabía porque pero tenía ganas de llorar.

-Me pareció lo correcto, ya que no te queda familia. Y Juvia quiso quedarse, pero su agenda no se lo permitió. Por lo que me autorizo a quedarme en su representación, Me llama dos veces al día. Y me hizo jurar que si despertabas te iba a llamar.- dijo con una leve irritación en la voz.

-Gracias, sinceramente por quedarte. La verdad que no hacía falta si estuve tanto tiempo dormido.-

-No es así, Necesitaba estar cerca tuyo, no podría quedarme quieta sabiendo que estas en el hospital… y al cuidado de Juvia o Ultear.-

Una risa leve se me escapo, yo tampoco me imaginaba a alguna de mis amigas ayudándome. Una seria un peligro para el personal femenino del hospital y otra trataría de traer toda clase de cosas extravagantes para que me recupere más rápido, sin contar que ninguna de las dos podría pasar tanto tiempo quietas y/o haciendo silencio.

En los dos días que siguieron me dieron el alta y pude volver a mi casa. Estaba feliz que Erza estuvo a mi lado todo este tiempo y asistiéndome hasta en lo más mínimo. También me había prometido quedarse conmigo unos días hasta que me hubiera recuperado lo suficiente como para dejarme solo de nuevo. Mi herida había estado extremadamente sensible y dolorosa, y tarde mucho tiempo en hacer las cosas por mí mismo. En casi un mes, me recupere lo suficiente como para hacer las cosas por mí mismo.

Pero en ese casi mes, aparte de casi vivir con Erza, aproveche y avanzamos mucho en nuestra especie de "relación". Alimente bastante mi enamoramiento por ella, y disfrutamos mucho el uno del otro. Desayunábamos juntos, Almorzábamos juntos, dormíamos juntos, me dejaba bañar por ella siempre, lo cual descubrí que era mucho mejor que hacerlo por mí mismo.

Juvia estuvo bastante presente también. Me visitaba seguido y había una extraña tensión entre ella y erza de la que no me entere por ninguna de las dos el porqué.

Amaba mi rutina diaria, pero tuve que volver al trabajo, y Erza esa mañana la citaban del juzgado para darle la notificación del veredicto del juez, para volver al trabajo o no. No habíamos hablado nunca de lo que paso ese día. Ni de lo de su padre, ni del ataque, aunque ambos sabíamos que los dos estarían relacionados. Esa mañana cuando me despedí de ella mi pecho se agito, podía ser la última vez que la viera en mi casa, haciéndome el desayuno. No quería pensar en eso, todavía tenía esperanza, pero sinceramente una voz pequeña en mi mente me gritaba que me deje de hacer ilusiones.

Ella salió del departamento algo tensa también, su ánimo era bastante parecido al mío.

Solamente esperaba dos cosas: Que la reintegraran al trabajo, porque si no lo hacían todo mi trabajo y mis planes serian en vano. Y que la rutina no terminara nunca. Pero sabia y conocía lo suficiente a Erza como para saber que ella en cuanto le avanzara un paso, ella retrocedería dos. y no iba a ser tan estúpido como para terminar las cosas por presionarla.

Solamente esperaba que la vida me ayude a terminar mis planes y poder vivir en paz.

Si la reintegraban era momento de mover otra ficha y pasar a otro nivel. Si todo iba bien, en un mes o dos mi objetivo estaría cumplido y me podría por fin liberar de todo esta presión.

Pero si no la reintegraban, mis planes se irían a la basura y ella me odiaría con toda la razón del mundo. Solamente quedaba una esperanza chiquita que crecía de apoco. Y que hoy en día me volvía loco, y tiraba mis planes al carajo. Mi amor por ella lo complicaba todo. Mi esperanza de que ella me diga que sí, que me deje entrar a su vida de una vez por todas, hacía que consiguiera mi felicidad completa pero por otro lado con su negativa conseguiría mi liberación de todo lo que me atormento estos 6 años, pero mi corazón se quedaría roto de por vida. Libre y completamente roto, vacío. Algo me decía que me preparara para lo peor.

* * *

Me gusto como quedo... Alguno entiende los planes de Jellal? No se si me hice medio quilombo con los planes... jajaja ya pronto van a ser mejor explicados los planes de Jellal, no se preocupen.

Bueno señoritas y señoritos... Me despido hasta dentro de unos días! (espero que 6)

Nos Leemos Pronto!

MaR*


	8. Capitulo 8

Buenas Tardes gente linda! :D

Toy a tiempo con el capitulo! que bien me siento! rendí bien ayer, pero tengo que rendir el prox jueves y el sábado 13 todavía! así que me hice un tiempito para escribir y relajarme antes de seguir con los estudios.

Bueno... espero que les sea amena la lectura de mi próximo capitulo... Hay un poco de Gruvia... una noticia algo Linda. o no depende de donde lo miren, pero a mi me parece que buena...

Nada mas por hoy!

* * *

**POV Jellal.**

-Sí, lo conseguí! Tengo mi trabajo de nuevo! – interrumpió Erza en mi oficina cerca de las 5 de tarde. Se acercó a mí y me beso y abrazo. Recibí la caricia con gusto. Mis pensamientos pesimistas estaban rondando y me apreté a ella, podría ser una de las últimas veces…-

-Es… perfecto mi amor.- le dije.

-Estoy feliz, gracias por ayudarme y apoyarme.- dijo y mi pecho se estremeció, pocas veces podía escuchar y ver a mi Erza hablar así. Mi corazón se volvió loco por ella.

La bese con ganas, con ansias, mi cuerpo estaba satisfecho, pero mi alma reclamaba una y otra vez más de ella. Quería que fuera completamente mía, mi cabeza y cordura empezaron a abandonarme, pero ella termino la cosa antes que empezara. Me prometió que lo terminaríamos más tarde. Y se fue a trabajar a su oficina.

Termine por distraerme y no quise trabajar más de lo debido, hoy me lo podía permitir.

Tenía que ir rápido a mi casa, ya que debía reunirme con Juvia porque me iba a contar algo muy importante para ella, y la curiosidad me picaba un poco.

Le pregunte a Erza si vendría temprano a casa, pero me respondió que tenía mucho que hacer por lo que seguramente llegaría tarde si es que iba. No la culpaba, le habían devuelto su único y gran sentido de la vida.

Antes de las 6 de la tarde, estaba esperando el ascensor que me llevaba a mi piso, juvia estaba en camino, y me impaciente. Subí las escaleras a las corridas, tenía que revisar si estaba presentable la casa.

Iba tan apurado que choque con un chico que baja las escaleras a las apuradas también, tenía un overol y llevaba una caja de herramientas, la cual voló cuando chocamos. Me sorprendió que estuviera completamente vacía. Levante la mirada y una pequeña idea rondo mi mente, mire atentamente a el chico, estaba agitado y transpirando, algo nervioso y en cuanto se disculpó algo exageradamente siguió bajando a toda velocidad. Era muy joven unos 16/17 años.

Mi teléfono sonó de nuevo y era juvia que ya había estacionado el auto.

Corrí nuevamente y llegue agitado a mi casa. Mi corrida fue completamente en vano. Recordé cuando vi la sala y la casa completamente limpia y ordenada que Erza casi vivía conmigo.

Me saque el saco y lo tire en el sillón y descanse hasta que mi respiración volvió a ser normal.

Iba a tirarme en el sillón cuando la puerta sonó y me fui a abrirle la puerta a mi mejor amiga.

Juvia estaba esplendida, No tenía puesto más que un vestido corto rosa, con algo de volado. Pero algo en ella estaba reluciendo y la hacía como más… feliz.

-Jell! Oh dios santo, Estoy tan feliz! –dijo dándome un abrazo y beso fugaz y entrando y sentándose más relajada en el sillón.

-Se te ve como más… nose distinta. A qué se debe el cambio? Y de look también! No te veía en un vestido de ese color desde que estábamos en la Crime Sorciere.- o mejor dicho desde antes de que el imbécil de Gray arruinara tu personalidad. Debería decirle pero mejor no empezar a discutir de nuevo.

-Si me pareció lindo cuando lo vi y lo compre. Hace mucho que no me pongo estos colores, me da un poco de nostalgia. Al igual que la banda, deberíamos juntarnos a cantar alguna vez. Te haría famoso en un instante, y seriamos la pareja del siglo.

-Sí, pero no me interesa tener acosadores, aparte tengo un trabajo en el cual ser cantante me arruinaría totalmente como jefe.- dije sentándome en el sillón individual frente a ella.

-Bueno, lo que quería decirte que…-su cara se puso seria y se enderezo despacio en el sillón. Algo en su cara me dijo que algo no andaba bien. Cerró los ojos y esperaba cada vez más intrigado.

-Juv…-

-SHHH- me dijo y pero sin mover más que la boca.

-Que pasa, ¿juvia? ¿Estás bien?- le dije… me estaba empezando a preocupar.

Vi que abrió los ojos y estaba completamente concentrada en algo, cuando bajo su mano despacio y trato de alcanzar algo en la parte de debajo del sillón. Movía despacio la mano, pero cuando toco algo, al parecer, su cara se transformó nuevamente. Ahora en su rostro había pánico-

-Jellal. Necesito que me escuches.- dijo con una mano todavía inmóvil bajo el sillón.- acércate y mira que hay bajo el sillón, ahora.-

Me pare y la mire de nuevo pero la conocía bien y no quería hacerla enojar. Cuando me agache y mire bajo el sillón, me encontré con una luz roja y un contador descendiendo lentamente. Estaba en 16 minutos y 23 segundos. La mano de Juvia estaba sobre la palanca que activaba la bomba. Juvia se había sentado justo bajo una bomba de clase detonante de medición de tiempo. Mi mejor amiga estaba sentada justo encima, y una de sus manos estaba en la bomba. Mi adrenalina se disparó y trate de controlarme.

-Juvia por ninguna clase de cosa, se te ocurra moverte.-

-No soy idiota lo sé perfectamente. Necesitamos desactivarla cuando antes. Es a reloj, Cuanto tiempo tenemos?-dijo mi amiga, aparentemente más calmada que yo. Volví a mirar el reloj y quedaban

-15.42 segundos.

-sácale una foto y trae unas pinzas, vamos a desarmarla nosotros mismos.- hice lo que me pidió pero también llame a Natsu. Era el primero en marcación rápida. Le dije 3 palabras las cuales describían mi estado actual.

-Mi casa, bomba, Juvia.-corte y le saque una foto y se la mostré. Juvia podía ser una cantante famosa y gótica, pero su entrenamiento en defensa era perfecto, y en su vida se había preparado con Gajeel para ser guardaespaldas profesional. Pero debido a su ascenso a la fama nunca concreto ni ejerció su profesión.

-Bien necesito que traigas un destornillador para sacar la parte delantera, hijos de puta…

-Ok.- corrí por la casa en busca de lo que me pedía. Cuando lo encontré hice lo que me decía.

-Listo. ¿Ahora qué?

-Necesito una foto lo mejor posible de las conexiones y cables.-

-Listo. Acá esta…-le mostré la foto y la tomo con la mano libre. -

-Mierda… hijo de una gran puta. Estas conexiones están al revés o mezcladas. Si hacemos un corte en el que normalmente seria la desconexión, volaríamos en pedazos más rápido.- estaba cada vez más asustado, primero en la calle, ahora en mi departamento. Y las dos veces con alguien más. Por suerte esta vez, si salíamos de esta, seria Juvia la que me salvaría el culo.

-Voy a evacuar el edificio. Necesito evacuarlo… por si…- deje la frase sin terminar… no quería poner a juvia más nerviosa. Después de llamar al encargado, sonó la alarma de incendio. Lo cual activo la regadera de agua en mi departamento. Mierda! ¿Qué más podría pasarme?

-Por cierto. Adopte un Nene, se llama Nael. Mañana tengo que ir a buscarlo.- dijo Juvia empapada- y también tenés que cortar el cable negro.-

Mi reacción fue una combinación de alegría, furia, pánico, miedo y ganas de llorar. Si no salíamos de esta, iba a dejar huérfano a un nene, sin que ni siquiera terminaran de adoptarlo.

Me agache y agarre las pinzas. Quedaban 5.16 segundos.

-Juvia…- dije ya casi llorando.

-Sí, sos el padrino.-

Mi mano se congelo y sentí un escalofrío, aparte de estar ambos empapados, en medio de una posible muerte de ambos, sentí una emoción diferente creciendo en mi pecho.

-Gracias… pero… si no salimos de esta… te…quiero mucho. Sos muy especial para mí. Gracias por elegirme.- dije ya completamente quebrado… mis lágrimas caían silenciosas y mi mano no dejaba de temblar, tenía que agarrar las pinzas con las dos manos… quedaban 3.36 segundos.

-Deben quedar dos minutos, si no te apuras… no lo vas a poder conocer…- dijo llorando ella también…

Respire hondo y la mire a los ojos.

-Estas segura?

-…Si, completamente.-

Largue el aire que contenía en los pulmones y pensé en Erza. Quería que si moría, pensar solamente en ella antes de desaparecer.

-1…2…3!- Y corte el cable…-

BOOM!

Ambos saltamos y por reflejo mi tire contra Juvia y la abrace y salimos rodando ambos del sillón para terminar yo arriba de ella tapándola con mi cuerpo un metro más atrás.

Sentimos pasos y el grito de Natsu me volvió el alma al cuerpo.

-JELLAL! ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué paso?- dijo gritando y entrando a la sala. El sonido que escuche fue a mi amigo tirando la puerta abajo.

-NATSU MALDITO SEAS! CASI ME MATAS DEL SUSTO IMBECIL!- Le grite… todavía temblando me levante y levante a Juvia conmigo.

-Jellal… ¿y la bomba? ¿Dónde está? ¿La desconectaste?-dijo preocupado mirando a todos lados. Hasta que la localizo. Y vio que se detuvo a dos min de explotar, y suspiro de alivio.-

-Natsu! ¿Dónde estás?-escuche una voz y automáticamente encerré a juvia con mis brazos. No por celos, sino por la mismísima protección de la persona que cruzaba mi puerta.

-Natsu que…-se congelo en el acto que nos vio a ambos empapados, y abrazados. El vestido de juvia se transparentaba y no me gustaba que la gente la viera así (y menos el que entro)… era como mi hermana. E iba a ser mamá. Una idea rondo mi cabeza y me reía a carcajadas internamente.

-Toma… cúbrete… no podes andar así… y menos en tu estado.- le dije con una sonrisa, y dándole mi saco empapado pero lo suficientemente grande como para cubrirla.

-Gracias, Jell.-dijo algo agitada y colorada, unas lágrimas empezaban a caer y la abrace fuerte.

Hacía muchos años que no veía a la juvia sensible, y me gustaba que se ablandara un poco, más si iba a ser madre.

-Juvia… Juviaaaa! ¿Vas a ser Mamá?-dijo Natsu completamente ajeno a la atmósfera y saltando del piso y abrazando a ambos de la alegría.

-Era hora que alguno más tenga hijos aparte de Lucy y yo.- dijo llorando prácticamente.

-Natsu… Estas apretándonos… tenemos que… respirar..-dije.

-Perdón. Perdón. Llamare enseguida a Lucy para contarle, va a estar encantada que Jellal por fin sea Padre con lo que le gustan los nenes!- dijo limpiándose la nariz con la mano y sacando el celular.

-Ehh, Natsu…- empecé a decirle para sacarle de la confusión… mi intención era pinchar un poco a Gray no arruinar mi vida sentimental. Me pasaba por malo.

-¿QUE MIERDA ES ESA QUE ESTAS EMBARAZADA? ¿TE ACOSTASTE CON EL?- Dijo completamente sacado Gray Fullbuster.

-Que… que?- dijo una voz muy familiar desde la puerta… Erza llegaba junto con toda la policía. PERFECTO!

-No, Erza… No es lo que parece…-dije soltando a Juvia, pero esta apenas la solté empezó a gritarle a Gray las barbaridades de siempre… Cuando ambos se encontraban no importaba donde Juvia se sacaba y terminaba Golpeándole donde más le dolía. O directamente golpeándole... literalmente.

-¿PERO QUE CARAJO TE IMPORTA CON QUIEN ME ACUESTO Y CON QUIEN NO? NO SOS NADA MAS QUE UNA MIERDA CON LA QUE ANDUVE HACE MUCHO TIEMPO ATRÁS, NO TE DES IMPORTANCIA, TRAIDOR.- dijo acercándose muy enojada directamente para golpearlo, por lo que decidí explicarle después a Erza y corrí de nuevo a mi amiga… la agarre y casi me tira a mí también pero le hice una llave suave, y le dije al oído…

-Acordate de Nael. Pensá en él.-

-ahhhhhhhhhgggggggg! Mierda… OK, pero que se vaya de acá… YA MISMO!- dijo y yo mire a Natsu en busca de apoyo.. Me daba miedo soltarla todavía.

-Natsuu- le dije.

- Que?...ah Tengo… que… aj si sis..- dijo todavía con el teléfono en el oído y llevándose a un muy enojado Gray con el otro.

Cuando ambos hombres desaparecieron de mi departamento se llenó de policías y científicos del equipo. Mi departamento estaba destrozado por el agua. Que aún seguía cayendo.

Mire por donde había aparecido Erza y no estaba. La tenía feo… pero había una buena explicación. Esperaba que me escuche.

Después de estar alrededor de varias horas con la policía y los peritos, pude acompañar a Juvia a la casa. Estaba más relajada pero algo nerviosa seguía por culpa del encuentro con Gray. Todavía después de todos estos años, le seguía afectando como siempre.

-Juvia, ¿Porque decidiste adoptarlo? Es decir, me encanta… pero ¿por qué ahora?- le dije, ya cuando ambos estábamos secos en su sillón. Debía pasar la noche en su casa a causa de los destrozos en el mío.

-Porque, estoy en una etapa de mi vida que, la verdad necesitaba un cambio, hace más de 6 años que estoy así, ya tengo 25 y quiero ser madre. No voy a esperar que llegue un príncipe azul en un caballo blanco para ser madre… no quiero depender del pito de nadie para serlo. Siempre quise ser madre y tener una familia en la que haya amor de verdad, Y adoptar me pareció ideal. Cuando me puse a buscar, y hacer lo necesario para adoptar, me encontré con Nael en la calle. Estaba sucio, descalzo, con mucha hambre… y sentí algo muy fuerte cuando lo vi. Y ese día a medida que pasaba tiempo con él, me pareció el nene más hermoso del mundo… Le pregunte de donde era, y me dijo que del orfanato local, pero se había escapado porque lo maltrataban. Tiene 5 añitos. Pero es un luchador, se defiende del mundo con sus pequeñas manitos, y no… no quiero dejarlo solo nunca más. Mañana oficialmente me lo dan para que me lo traiga. Estoy como en un periodo de prueba, o adaptación de ambos, y si todo sale bien en 6 meses más me dan la patria potestad.- me dijo llorando al final…

La abrace y me sentí orgulloso de ella. Era una persona muy buena y fuerte. Siempre tuvo una vida difícil y siguió adelante, su única relación seria, la única vez que se enamoró, salió destrozada de esa relación y se cerró en su carrera, Nunca demostró afecto a nadie más. Éramos amigos hacía muchos años y su cambio fue duro, pero sabía de sobra los motivos y la apoye y ayude lo más que pude siempre. Se merecía alguien que la quiera y la trate bien, que la cuide y la entienda. Esperaba que este pequeñito, rescate y le brinde el amor que merece.

-Estoy muy, pero muy orgulloso de vos. Sos la persona más fuerte, buena y luchadora que conozco. Y te mereces, esto y muchas cosas más. Espero que este nuevo hijo, porque ya es tu hijo, ilumine tu vida, y vuelvas a ser la brillante y tierna Juvia que fuiste siempre.- le dije desde el fondo de mi corazón.

-Gracias por estar siempre, Jell. Sos el mejor amigo que se puede llegar a tener. Y espero sinceramente que vos y Nael se lleven bien.

-Seguramente, si me llevo bien con vos y con Ul, me puedo llevar bien con cualquier persona de esta tierra.- le dije un poco en broma.

Se reía y se levantó para cocinar algo de cenar.

-y ¿ya compraste algo para él? ¿Armaste su cuarto o algo?- le pregunte.

-Si arme su cuarto pero quiero que él mismo lo decore. Y ropa y cositas básicas para él. No sabes la ropa que le compre, es preciosa, ahora mismo te la muestro. –dijo y salió corriendo al cuarto de Nael.

La seguí y estuvimos algunas horas armando planes y mirando las cosas del pequeño Nael. Juvia ya tenía un arsenal bastante grande de ropa, juguetes, y cosas para nenes, sin contar las revistas y libros para padres que compro y estuvo leyendo. Tenía que comprarle un regalo de bienvenida a mi nuevo ahijado. Mañana iba a acompañarla a buscar al pequeño Nael.

En la noche no pudimos pegar un ojo ninguno de los dos. Estábamos ansiosos, y no podíamos dormirnos por más que lo intentáramos.

No sabía porque me emocionaba tanto el ser padrino, en cierto punto sí, siempre tuve el deseo de ser padre desde muy joven… y Natsu lo sabía por como jugaba con el pequeño Igneel.

Pero no era lo mismo que ser padre, me imaginaba a Erza embarazada o con un niño o niña parecido a ella y mi corazón explotaba en felicidad, pero ella, ahora mismo ni siquiera me respondía el celular. Quise ir a su casa, pero Juvia me recomendó que dejara que se calme. Y que mañana intentara, por mi propia seguridad.

Cuando se hizo la hora de partir, ya estábamos frente al orfanato hacia una hora, no pudimos esperar más tiempo y decidimos llegar antes por las dudas.

Cuando finalmente salimos y entramos al orfanato, vi una señora de cara no muy amigable con un pequeño niño de la mano. Era de pelo Castaño claro, con unos ojos miel grandes, estaba recién bañado y con ropa algo maltrecha. Supuse que la ropa que Juvia le había comprado, se la habían sacado o robado. No importaba eso ahora mismo. Podríamos comprarle todo lo que quisiéramos de acá al resto de su vida. Y Juvia en comprar era bastante exagerada.

-Hola… Soy Juvia, ¿te acordas de mí?- dijo mi amiga arrodillándose a su altura…con la voz totalmente quebrada.

El nene asintió con la cabeza y se lanzó a los brazos de Juvia, llorando ambos, el con sus bracitos alrededor del cuello de mi amiga, le dijo.

-No me abandones, por favor, Sé mi mamá siempre… yo… yo te prometo que me voy a portar bien…-Mi corazón se estrujo notablemente, el pequeño debe de haber sufrido bastante y le costaba admitir todo eso, pero la conexión con Juvia era realmente fuerte y real. Definitivamente sus caminos tenían que cruzarse.

Mis propias lágrimas caían por lo que trate de disimular, limpiándome con la mano, y mire el lugar donde me encontraba. Era horrible y había bastante mugre, definitivamente iba a caer una inspección grande en este lugar.

Mi mirada se cruzó con cierta personita que miraba la escena con una sonrisa bastante triste… Mi corazón se estrujo todavía más, cuando la pequeña niña con el parche en el ojito, me pidió por favor con las manitos, y moviendo los labios que lo cuide.

Esto no iba a dejarlo así como así. Como que me llamaba Jellal Fernández.

* * *

Hola nuevamente. Espero que les haya gustado!

Quiero opiniones de:

-Que piensan del Gruvia hasta ahora.

- Que piensan de Nael? (es un personaje inventado, con mi nombre favorito para mi futuro hijo...)

- Que piensan de la historia hasta ahora. (Jerza)

Nada mas!

PD: NO estoy embarazada, pero elegí los nombres de mis hijos hace bastante tiempo.

Nos Leemos Prontooo!

MaR*


	9. Capitulo 9

Hola. Ante todo Mil perdón! por la ausencia. Es que despaprobe casi todo lo de este cuatrimestre y me tengo que poner mas que nunca a estudiar! Por lo que no voy a escribir seguido- T.T encima la inspiracion habia ido junto con mis malas notas.

Peeero aca estoy! y subo un pov Erza. El pov Jellal correspondiente a este cap lo subire Mañana. (Espero!) Sin Mas!

* * *

POV ERZA

Esto era inaceptable. ¿Por qué pasaba justamente lo peor que podía suceder? Parecía que de mis peores pesadillas justo me había tocado aquella que ni siquiera imaginaba por el mismísimo miedo de solo pensarla.

Mi corazón galopaba y mi sien latía fuertemente. Unas nauseas amenazaron mi compostura. Me encerré en el baño de mi oficina y vomite todo lo que había desayunado. Lo último que desayune con… Mierda! No podía estar tan sensiblera. No pasaba absolutamente nada.

Pero mis lagrimas se rehusaban a no salir de mis ojos. No podía hacer nada más que llorar como una nena asustada en el baño de mi oficina.

Todo mi mundo se estaba derrumbando. No podía pensar con claridad. Tenía que irme de acá antes que alguien me encontrara en este estado deprimente.

Cuando llegue a mi casa inevitablemente recordaba todas y cada una de las cosas que usualmente hacia con él.

Cada rincón de mi casa estaba él presente. Era increíble como se había metido en mi mundo en tan poco tiempo… como nos habíamos acoplado uno con el otro. Casi imperceptiblemente.

Mi cabeza repitió las palabras de Gray. Y mis lágrimas asomaban traicioneras por mi cara. Tenía ganas de romper todo, de destrozar, de desgarrar y demoler todas las partes de Jellal, quería hacerle sentir en carne propia el dolor que sentía yo ahora mismo.

Pero mis manos estaban temblando y mi cuerpo cansado, como si hubiera corrido más de lo usual. Mi estado era similar al de una gelatina… una gelatina llorosa.

Me quede en la cama… tratando de dormir, o algo similar a descansar. Pero mi mente se rehusaba a olvidar cierto hecho reciente. Cerca de las dos de la mañana me dormí.

En una corrida al baño, y por suerte a tiempo, descargue lo poco que tenía en el estomago. Me recupere y un sudor frío me envolvió el cuerpo entero. No podría empeorar. No ahora. Un miedo aun mayor paso por mi mente, abrace mi cuerpo y llore nuevamente. No podía estar pasándome esto. No ahora…

El teléfono sonó y fui a ver el identificador. Era Jellal. Seguí haciendo mis cosas como si el teléfono no existiera… No iba a dirigirle la palabra, era todo muy reciente como para hablar.

Salí del departamento para la estación de policía y hice mi trabajo como cualquier otro día, Jellal no apareció en la oficina pero llego una orden de registro y allanamiento de un orfanato local. Mande el equipo pero no participe. No tenía las suficientes fuerzas para salir a ningún lado.

Cerca de las dos de la tarde mi teléfono celular empezó a sonar y sonar una y otra vez. Como sabía que era de Jellal no atendí. Cuando sonaba simultáneamente sonó mi teléfono de línea de la policía. Me canse y atendí para decirle unas cuantas cosas… pero me lleve una sorpresa.

-ERZA! Eerza… soy yo Lucy! A Natsu lo atacaron, recibió un disparo. No puedo salir de casa! Necesito que vayas a verlo urgente! Por favor. Te lo suplico! Está en camino al hospital cercano a la estación de policía.-dijo con una voz tomada...

-¿No sabes nada de su estado?- dije armando mi equipo y armas y corriendo a mi auto.

-NO! Por eso… Necesito que lo veas y que me llames y me digas como esta! Dijo Jellal que no fue grave que no corría peligro pero no puedo evitarlo… Por favor, Erza…-dijo entre llantos mi mejor amiga.

-Jellal… ¿dónde está? ¿Por qué no está con él?- tuve que preguntar. Esperaba que no le hubiera pasado nada, siendo que ayer mismo lo atacaron también.

-Estaba siguiendo una pista de los atacantes, se fue con un colega de mi empresa, que estaba con Natsu en ese momento…-Dijo

-OK. Déjamelo a mí. En cuanto llegue te llamo estoy en la calle en este momento. Perdón por no atender antes… Lo lamento tanto… pensé que… -

-No te preocupes. Jellal me dijo que estas enojada con él. Por eso te llame yo.-

-Gracias. En un rato te llamo.-dije y corte. No deje que mi miedo me invada. Tenía que ser fuerte en estos momentos. Muchas cosas dependían de mí ahora mismo. Más tarde podía tener miedo ahora mismo tenía que estar clara y segura.

Entre al hospital casi corriendo. Mostré mi placa de detective y pregunte por Natsu Dragneel.

Me avisaron que estaba en la sala de operaciones, para extraer la bala.

Fui a esperar que saliera de la sala y hable de nuevo con Lucy. Su llanto no cedía, y trataba de salir de su casa pero el personal tenia la orden de no dejarla salir ni a ella ni a los chicos si pasaba algo así, hasta que no hayan revisado todos y cada uno de los dispositivos y personas cercanas a la mansión. Cuando hubieran terminado seria escoltada con un gran operativo a verlo si es que Natsu accedía a ello cuando despertara de la cirugía. Varias personas también llegaron a acompañarme, incluso de seguridad. Natsu realmente se había tomando enserio la protección de la familia y amigos. Pero sinceramente me preguntaba cual descuido fue el que casi le cuesta la vida a él.

Mientras esperaba que salga algún doctor, trate de comunicarme con Jellal pero su teléfono estaba fuera de servicio. No tenía idea donde o que estaría haciendo. Pero esperaba que no estuviera exponiéndose de forma peligrosa.

Por mi cabeza pasaba como scanner todas las personas posibles y responsables de todo esto. Y todos los caminos me llevaban a una persona. Mi estomago se revolvía en solo pensarlo. Mi sangre se calentó y mi sien estaba a punto de explotar.

-Detective…

-Scarlett… ¿Cómo se encuentra el Señor Dragneel?- dije parándome casi mágicamente de la incómoda silla del hospital.

-Está fuera de peligro. La operación fue exitosa y la bala solamente rozo nervios y la arteria no fue tocada, por lo que estaría despierto en una hora como máximo.- Suspire con tanto alivio que mi alma volvió a mi cuerpo. Agradecí y deje a cargo de retirar la evidencia a un suboficial que acudió a mi auxilio. Llame a Lucy y su llanto se intensifico y dijo que iba al hospital como sea. O algo así entendí.

Pase a la sala donde estaba mi amigo de la infancia. Parecía inquieto, como si estuviera soñando una pesadilla.

-Nat..su? Estas despierto?

-hmm.

-supongo que no.

-Lucy…

Dios mío, soñaba con Lucy. Que tierno.

-Lucy… NO!... AAAAY!- Dijo en un grito por tratar de levantarse con el brazo recién operado. Sus vendajes se tiñeron y apreté el botón para llamar a la enfermera.

-Er… Erza! ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Donde está Lucy? Y ¿Los nenes están bien?- Su mirada desesperada mi hizo pegarle un cachetazo y acostarlo de sopetón.

-Si están todos bien… Da la maldita orden para dejarla salir de la casa.-

Su mirada confundida ubico a uno de sus guardaespaldas, y asintió, este llamo a alguien para pasar la orden.

-Gracias. Lo necesitaba.-dijo y afloje el agarre y me senté al lado de la camilla.

-Necesita algo señor?-dijo una enfermera entrando a la habitación.

-Si una revisión de la herida. Al parecer el señor Dragneel se abrió los puntos y necesita cerrarlos y cambiar el vendaje.

-Ahora mismo.- dijo y salió de la habitación.

-Alguna pista? Viste al atacante? Te acordas de algo?-

-Ahora mismo tengo una especie de remolino de todo lo que paso. Pero recuerdo haberme encontrado con Jellal, yo estaba… con alguien… no recuerdo con quien… con… Namikase! El chico Namikase, que trabaja con Lucy. Es lo máximo que recuerdo… lo lamento. Espero que más tarde vuelvan mis recuerdos. – dijo cerrando los ojos y tapando su cara con el brazo izquierdo. Parecía agotado.

- No te preocupes. Descansa por ahora.

-Papaaaaaaaaaaaá! Papa No te mueras! No me dejes solaa!- entro corriendo la pequeña Nashi entre llantos.

Atrás Lucy con Igneel en brazos. Llorando también.

-No voy a morir, hija. Nadie Mata a tu padre antes que yo lo mate primero. –dijo Natsu agarrando con el brazo izquierdo a su primogénita y abrazándola con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Eso no tiene sentido! No quiero que mueras.-Dijo la pequeña.

-NATSU DRAGNEEL. ¿Cómo se te ocurre encerrarme? ¿Cómo se te ocurre recibir un balazo? ¿Qué clase de policía y padre eres? ¿Me ibas a dejar sola con 3 hijos? Antes... te mato yo misma!-dijo del otro lado, retando a Natsu, mi amiga.

-Yo también te amo, Lucy. -

-esperen… 3… hijos?- pregunte.

- ¡Por tu culpa ahora arruinamos la sorpresa!-dijo Lucy a Natsu. Me escabullí entre medio de peleas y besos de la familia Dragneel para darles algo de espacio.

Ahora que había dejado a Natsu cuidado, me resolví internamente, por mi y mi futuro sobrino/a que estaba por venir, no podía evitar más esta situación.

Cuando llegue, en menos de media hora pude pasar a una sala donde estaba el señor Scarlett esposado.

-Quiero que pares.-

-¿Que pare que… hija?- dijo la persona con la que me crié.

-Los ataques. ¿Vas a destruir todo lo que tengo? ¿Cuándo vas a parar? Necesito que esta pesadilla y los ataques terminen. YA- dije caminando de acá para allá en la pequeña sala.

-Yo no destruí nada.- dijo mirándome fijamente con una mirada dura.

-¿Ah no? ¿Y que era esa "desviación" de plata? ¿Quien esta atrás de todo esto? No puedo creer que te hayas cagado en todo lo que creías. En todo lo que me enseñabas… Mamá,-Mis ojos se llenaron de Lagrimas- Mamá esta revolcándose en su tumba. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?

Sabias que aspiraba a la dirección de mi departamento… Me SUSPENDIERON! Entendes? Ahora gracias a vos, JAMAS voy a conseguir el puesto por el que deje todo en mi vida!- las palabras salían como una verborragia. Estaba perdiendo todo mi control.

-No me culpes si nunca tuviste el coraje para vivir tu vida. Ese maldito puesto con el que te obsesionaste no es más que una burda excusa para no enfrentar tu verdadera vida. Si no podes Manejarla ¡No me culpes por eso!-

- Puedo manejar mi vida perfectamente! Pero lo único que no pude ver, fue que mi propio padre iba a arruinar mi futuro. El trabajo de toda mi vida! Y todo… Por PLATA! Eso es todo? Que bajo caíste… NO sos mi papá. No. Nunca voy a admitir Jamás que sos familiar mío. Te lo juro por mi propio Hijo.- dije apuntando a mi vientre. Las lágrimas caían de mi rostro, todo mi dolor y angustia estaban desbordando de mí. Lo que era mi padre estaba estupefacto.

-¿Sabes que es más irónico? Que trataste de matar al papá de mi hijo… dos veces. Y hoy me entere que Natsu va a ser padre de su tercer hijo. Ibas a destrozar dos familias por nada.

Ibas a dejar huérfano de padre al que iba a ser tu propio nieto. SOS LO PEOR QUE ME PASO EN LA VIDA. No quiero saber más de vos. Y más te vale que estos ataques terminen por que yo misma te mato con mis propias manos.- dije acercándome a la puerta.

-Hija! Yo…

-NO SOY TU HIJA! – abrí la puerta.

-Yo no ataque a Dragneel. Yo… ese… ataque no lo hice yo.-

-Igual no cambia nada.- dije cerrando la puerta y volviendo entre llantos a mí casa.

* * *

Espero que no haya quedado muy choto. jajaja

Perdón. Por ahí lo escribo de nuevo, Mañana cuando veo el de Jellal veo si lo cambio o no..

Nuestra Querida Erza embarazada eh! que me dicen? lo esperaban o fue muy obvio?

Perdón si es muuy corto. La verdad no me dio para mas el cerebro. T.T

Nos leemos Pronto!

MaR*


	10. Capitulo 10

hola gente linda! espero no me maten por la ausencia... pero aunque tengo pilita de tarea esperando por mi, tuve una corazonada que tenia q escribir y aquí estoy. Mil perdón por el retraso.. ya no me creen nada seguramente.

Con respecto a la duda que surgió con el embarazo de erza en tan poco tiempo, les aclaro chicas y chicos que si mezclan alcohol, la pildora, y sexo es = a un bebito. (corroborado por una amiga) jaja. La refleje acá.. pobre. Pero bueh.. nada mas por ahora!

el cap!

P.D: Nose si se dieron cuenta pero hay personajes de Naruto dando vuelta... No llega a ser un crossover, pero les aviso que una de mis próximas historias es de Naruto, Pero Yaoi... Sip, y se entrecruza bastante con este capitulo. Ya que toodas mis historias van a estar relacionadas en algún punto.

Espero no incomodar a nadie. Besito.

Personajes pertenecientes a Hiro Mashima y a Kishimoto Masashi Correspondientemente, Historia de mi autoria.

* * *

Capítulo 10.

**Pov Jellal.**

(Hora: 2 horas antes del ataque a Natsu)

-Natsu!

-Hey! Jellal...-respondió el saludo con una sonrisa, pero su cara se volvió seria instantáneamente- Espero que hayas podido averiguar algo sobre los ataques.-

-Algo así... pero igual quería hablarte de otra cosa... tenés tiempo de ir a almorzar?-le pregunte.

-Sí, me iba a encontrar con un amigo, te molesta que nos acompañe... ahí viene...- dijo señalando con un movimiento de cabeza a mis espaldas.

Era un chico alto, rubio de ojos grandes y celestes, llamaba mucho la atención... Si no recordaba mal era el mismo chico que fue a la casa de Natsu la vez que atacaron a Lucy... el chico con el asistente raro. Lo analice mentalmente lo mejor que podía... estaba vestido bastante elegante, casi de oficina. Su caminar lento y relajado... como si supiera cada cosa en este mundo... y si no calculaba mal...

-Hola! Naruto Namikase. Un placer...-dijo estirando la mano.

-Jellal Fernández. - respondí con una sonrisa corta.

-Jellal es el jefe del departamento de investigación de la policía. Es también un viejo amigo de mi familia.- Me presento de manera informal Natsu. Golpeando mi espalda- Bueno creo que podemos encontrar un buen lugar donde almorzar quiero una buena cantidad de carne asada.

-Conozco un lugar agradable a dos cuadras, nada extravagante...-dijo Naruto.

Asentí y empezamos a caminar a penas dimos unos pasos y varios vigilantes aparecieron, supuse que era gente de Natsu.

-No quiero seguridad para ir a comer, solamente vayan a almorzar cerca por si necesito llamarlos. Tengo mucha hambre.- se despidió Natsu de su seguridad privada-

-¿No te parece algo descuidado? - me saco las palabras de la boca Naruto

-No pasa Nada. Lucy está bien protegida, al igual que mis hijos. Yo me puedo cuidar solo.-

La comida paso frente a nosotros y ni siquiera llegaba a enfriarse que desaparecía. Debía aceptar que no sabía cuál de los dos comía más. Mi estómago estaba bastante débil y aproveche en llamar a Erza a ver si me atendía. Tanto tiempo sin verla me ponía mal, la extrañaba mucho y Ul tenía razón cuando decía que parecía una adolescente enamorada. Me reí solo mientras seguía tratando de entender la conversación de mi amigo.

-Neshessitaz degar de gomer tan rápido. Vas a engordar más fácil...-dijo Naruto después de tragar lo que a mi parecer se veía como la pata de un animal.

-rushi me puso a dieta. Necesito comer rápido...- dijo revoloteando una pata de... de rinoceronte parecia...

Deje de prestar atención a la conversación y me centre en mirar a la calle por el ventanal...

Note inmediatamente la presencia de cierto chico mirándonos fijamente; su mirada era furiosa, casi asesina. Despedía un aura negra de la que gente se alejaba. Tuve un presentimiento... algo en mi confirmo mi teoría del principio. Elegí bien las palabras.

-Naruto... creo que tu chico nos quiere ojear... o algo parecido. Nop. Te quiere matar.. si eso es.-dije con una sonrisa. Ambos amigos con la boca llena se dieron vuelta. Naruto al verlo sacudió las tiras de carne que tenía en la mano izquierda y lo saludo con una sonrisa sádica.

-Tu asistente...-dijo Natsu poniendo una sonrisa de tía cómplice.

-No es mi chico... Me encanta hacerlo enojar. Es muy trabajador. Ahora mismo está trabajando.-

-Deberías dejarlo almorzar. Qué es? una especie de castigo? -

-se lo merece por vanidoso. Tiene que morder el polvo... voy a limpiar todo el departamento con el.-dijo con una mirada más sádica.

-SIII.. Polvo.. en tu departamento...- Rompió a reír Natsu.

-Natsu! Me refería a mi departamento de oficina. es mi asistente.-dijo poniéndose algo colorado.

Mi teoría estaba confirmada. Era gay, y estaba enamorado de su asistente. Algo en esa situación me recordó a mi propia situación. jefe-asistente.= Jefe-vicejefa.

Cuando salimo,s mis acompañantes algo pesados, Naruto se alejó para cruzar palabras con su asistente, aproveche a decirle a Natsu

-Creo que tendrías que saber que Juvia no está embarazada, sino que adopto a un nene. Se llama Nael. Y soy el padrino. No el padre.-dije todo rápido.

Natsu solamente abrió los ojos grandes.

Aproveche para seguir hablando.-Mis planes están saliendo bien. En unos semanas tengo una audiencia. y también quería contarte que estoy tratando de adoptar a una nena. Siga o no con Erza, voy a tener una hija... ¿qué te parece?-

Natsu con ojos llorosos, abrió la boca pero lo único que salió fue un eructo bastante fuerte.

-Lucy va a matarme pero estoy esperando otro hijo. Voy a ser papá nuevamente. No le podes contar Nada que sabes.-

Mi risa de emoción o de nerviosismo salió y nos abrazamos golpeando fuerte las espaladas.

Lo que paso 5 segundos después, lo vi como en cámara lenta...

Natsu se dio vuelta para gritarle y contarle algo a Naruto, yo a la misma vez estaba otra vez tratando de llamar a Erza. Naruto y su asistente miraban como Natsu gritaba alegre cuando un chico de gorra y pelo largo negro sacaba una pistola a la altura de la cabeza de Natsu. Mi corazón se disparó, y mi adrenalina también, solté mi teléfono y corrí a donde Natsu. Naruto hizo algo parecido, pero Ninguno de los dos llegaba donde estaba él. Mi cuerpo entero hormigueo y mis manos transpiraban cuando escuche el sonido del disparo.

Natsu cuando se dio vuelta cambio la dirección del disparo y lo recibió en el hombro... Cayo al suelo y un griterío de la gente que estaba alrededor puso en pánico a toda las personas cerca. Mire al chico de gorra y parecía asustado y empezó a correr. Naruto le grito algo a su asistente y este me dijo que él se ocupaba de Natsu. Que corriera a ayudar a Naruto. Agarre el celular de Natsu y corrí detrás de ambos chicos.

A medida que corría detrás de Naruto, llame a Lucy y le dije en cortas palabras que había pasado. Apague el teléfono y corrí más detenida mente para alcanzar a Naruto.

Corrimos alrededor de 6 cuadras hacia el barrio más inseguro de la ciudad. La gente disminuyo considerablemente tanto como los locales. Las casas y cuadras eran más oscuras y se veía poca gente, la cual se alejaba de nuestro camino.

En pocos metros, vi como Naruto se metió dentro de lo que parecía un callejón angosto.

Le seguí indudablemente. A los segundos ambos estamos tratando de recuperar el aire…

-No… podemos… entrar… ahí.- decía tomando bocanadas de aire.

-Es el centro… de comandos?- dije espiando levemente el frente del local que se veía bastante demacrado. Era un bar para hombres… o eso aparentaba.

-Sí, traducido a tu…diccionario sí. – dijo asomándose, para luego seguir por el angosto callejón alejándonos del lugar.- Necesitamos un plan para entrar ahí. Nos esperan indudablemente. A mí me conocen, pero a vos… después de soltarte no servirías ni para carne picada.- Me dijo alzando las cejas señalando lo obvio.

Ignore el comentario dando por hecho que decía la verdad totalmente.

-¿Crees que lo volveremos a ver? Hay posibilidades de… encontrarlo o agarrarlo?-

-Sí. Seguramente es un iniciado. No debe tener más de 17 años. Para entrar en la pandilla, necesitas alguna clase de prueba para demostrar valor y de que material estas hecho. Es un trabajo encargado.-

-¿Te criaste en este barrio?-

-Algo así.

-Perfecto. ¿Te animas a ser el encubierto? Vas a tener toda la protección necesaria...- empece a tratar de convencerlo...

-Sí, contá conmigo. Van a pagar por lo que le hicieron a Natsu.- dijo decidido.

En la noche después de toda la tarde analizando y preparándonos para realizar la misión, pudimos finalmente hilar fino sobre los papeles que desempeñaríamos.

Dentro del bar estarían más de 10 policías encubiertos, teníamos dos infiltrados más de los cuales solamente estábamos informados los mandos, 5 camionetas y 7 autos civiles, más una unidad de comando para transportar todo la tecnología necesaria.

Naruto se ocuparía de contactar a la gente que le pasaría la información necesaria.

La ansiedad fue creciendo poco a poco… Cada uno sabía exactamente cómo actuar cada parte de la misión. Solamente restaba esperar la hora correcta.

A las 9 en punto comenzó la misión, en cuanto Naruto entro en el Local.

Esperaba dentro de una de las camionetas donde estaban los monitores para ver con qué situación nos encontraríamos… Estaba bastante lleno el local, armas a simple vista, caras nada amigables, y tantas infracciones para clausurar el local en un santiamén, pero no podíamos entrar directamente hasta no encontrar al cerebro detrás del ataque.

Naruto se tomó su tiempo para actuar, analizo a cada grupo que se encontraba en el local, tomo unas copas y se encontró con dos hombres que supuse serían los informantes.

Eran más de las 11 de la noche y todavía no había noticias del iniciado, pero algo de la banda detrás, sabíamos, habían tomado el trabajo anónimamente, y con una buena paga. Habían recibido mucha plata y estaban contentos.

Inmediatamente buscamos más información en los alrededores del lugar y era una banda llamada Succubus Eye. Y su líder era desconocido, pero la que manejaba esos negocios era una mujer llamada Minerva Orland.

Y se encontraba en el Bar. La única Mujer en bar era ella.

Por la información que íbamos recibiendo de parte de los otros agentes, iban a tener una reunión pronto en el sótano de local. Esa debía de ser nuestro momento de atacar. Uno de los oficiales infiltrados se estaba haciendo pasar por un cliente. A las 12.30 empezaría la reunión.

Naruto se posiciono cerca de la puerta que llevaba al sótano pidiendo una bebida y hablando con el cantinero, un hombre pelado y robusto, justo cuando la mayoría del grupo que rodeaba a Minerva entró por la puerta. Naruto aprovecho ese instante para chocar a un chico alto pero muy flaco, con un peinado raro, y ponerle un micrófono en la ropa.

-Excelente trabajo. – le susurre con el micrófono.

-Podría trabajar de esto…- murmuro Naruto una vez que se alejó entre disculpas del miembro de la banda.

Al cabo de 40 minutos teníamos suficiente material como para encerrarlos un buen tiempo por lo que no espere a nada más y di la orden de que entraran a arrestar a la mayoría de integrantes del grupo que pudieran agarrar.

Después de más de 2 horas, cerca de las 3 de la mañana. Estábamos a punto de interrogar a Minerva, cuando llego una llamada a mi teléfono de oficina, de parte del alcalde.

-Fernández. ¿En qué puedo servirle?-le pregunte teniendo un leve miedo a que me echara todo a perder.

-Necesito que SUELTEN a Minerva Orland INMEDIATAMENTE. Con el registro totalmente limpio.- ordeno lapidariamente.

-Pero señor… Es la una testigo de la persona que está detrás del ataque a su jefe de departamento… El señor Dragneel…- Intente razonar con él.

-Usted Sabe perfectamente como son estos temas Señor Fernández, No llego a ese puesto cayendo de una nube. Necesito que liberes a esa chica ya mismo. Sino las consecuencias van a caer en contra de nosotros tanto como en la ciudad misma…-

-Necesito Dos minutos con ella. Y le prometo que la libero…-rogué.

-Fernández…- dijo en tono de advertencia…

-Un minuto. Nada más, Es por Dragneel, Creo que se lo merece… ¿No está de acuerdo? Me entere que va a ser papá de nuevo. Su tercer hijo…- trate de apelar a su lado sensible y compasivo… Era un buen hombre… muy en fondo.

-Un minuto y la dejas libre. Nada más.- dijo mediante un suspiro de cansancio.- y porque es Dragneel. No crea que me convenció con ese discurso. Buenas Noches.- dijo y corto el llamado.

-¿Señor? ¿Cómo procedemos con la demorada?- Me pregunto uno de los asistentes.

-Voy a… Preguntarle unas cosas y luego la dejan libre con expediente limpio.- suspire y camine hasta el cuarto donde estaba sentada Minerva, con una postura digna de una reina.

Suspire y pensé en Erza, para tranquilizarme. Tenía que hablar pronto con ella.

Puse mi mano en el picaporte y entre…

-Buenas Noches, Señorita Orland.

-Buenas para mí, para ustedes no.- dijo tamborileando las uñas sobre la mesa.

-No voy a tardar mucho, solamente necesito que me dé un nombre. Una cara, una pista, lo que sea y yo me quito de su camino y usted del mío.- fui claro y directo.

-No necesito decirle Nada para quitarlo de mi camino, señor…- se miró las uñas como si mirara algo con suma importancia- Entenderá que las personas que se meten donde no los llaman, normalmente tienen mucha mala suerte.- dijo con una sonrisa asquerosamente cínica.

-Señorita Minerva… No hay nada que pueda hacer por usted este…humilde jefe de policía, nada que necesite de mi ayuda… No pido mucho a cambio.- Era Denigrante para todo mi ser hacer esto, pero realmente necesitaba un nombre y no tenía más tiempo ni ocasión para que me lo diera.

-Bueno bueno, que tenemos acá… puedo verlo arrastrarse para conseguir ese nombre. Casi me da lástima. – dijo y rió con una carcajada digna de una bruja.

Espere en silencio. No iba a dejar todo mi orgullo en esta conversación. Si accedía por alguna clase de milagro, después me las arreglaría de salir en una pieza de esta situación.

-Bueno, está bien… hay algo que podrías hacer por mí. Me vas a deber un favor. Voy a usarlo cuando yo quiera. Donde quiera. Entendió señor…-

-Fernández. – le complete.

-Fernández… ah, imagino que ya puedo irme. De verdad me gustaría descansar un rato, después de tanta movida. – se levantó arreglándose el vestido y el peinado.

-Em… señorita… el nombre…?- pedi.

-Para que nombrarla si puedo mostrarla… Mañana a primera hora le llegara la información que necesita en un sobre. A su oficina por supuesto. O mejor dicho en unas pocas horas…-dijo mirando su reloj de pulsera. – Le importaría señor Fernández, llevarme a mi casa. Ya que tuvo la… amabilidad… de traerme junto con mis amigos…-

-Sí, un patrullero la llevara donde desee.- le abrí la puerta para que pasara.

-Gracias,- dijo palmeando mi cachete izquierdo- espero que nos llevemos bien de ahora en más.-

Después de dar las ordenes necesarias y de procesar todo lo realizado eran cerca de las 6 de la mañana. Fui a buscar mi 6ta taza de café y decidí esperar el maldito sobre.

Llego alrededor de las 7:30 de la mañana. Un sobre rojo, grande con letras negras que tenían la firma de minerva. Algo me decía que me iba a costar caro un simple nombre.

Abrí el sobre y me encontré con una carta escrita a mano, y una foto de Natsu, caminando por la calle. Donde se le veía bien el rostro.

Mire la carta, escrita en máquina de escribir, algo anticuado para esta época… pero serviría como pista. El papel era antiguo con un borde trabajado, como si fuera una carta para un amante.

La carta decía:

* * *

Espero sea de su agrado la cantidad depositada con anterioridad en la cuenta en el banco de la cuidad a su nombre como me indico, Me entere que me podría ayudar con un asunto que me tiene en vela, debido a su reputación, me gustaría contar con el trabajo hecho lo antes posible, algo rápido, sencillo. Sin mucho dolor.

Dependiendo de la calidad del trabajo le llegara una cantidad igual para completar el pago del trabajo.

Espero noticias pronto.

Cordialmente…

A.S.S.

* * *

No decía mucho pero había mucho por investigar, A.S.S... me preguntaba quien carajos seria esta persona.

Me levante y la deposite en una bolsa esterilizada y la lleve al laboratorio yo mismo. Hable con la encargada y le pedí discreción y que me pasara los resultados de su análisis lo más pronto posible.

Cuando agarre mi abrigo para finalmente ir a donde Erza, me interrumpió un suboficial en la entrada del departamento. Su cara decía que no eran buenas noticias…

-Señor. Lamento molestarlo. Pero sucedió algo que creo que debería saber. Necesitan su presencia lo más rápido posible.-

-Que paso… no lo dilates más tiempo o me voy a dormir acá parado…- dije fregando mis ojos con una mano y levantando el teléfono de Natsu para prenderlo con la otra…

-Es Scarlett, señor… Me acaban de comunicar que se suicidó…- dijo el hombre frente a mí.

Me congele en el tiempo y lugar como estaba. Mi corazón sintió un golpe muy fuerte, mi cuerpo entero tembló ante la imagen en mi cabeza de Erza muerta.

Mis ojos escocían y comencé a respirar fuerte. NO no podía ser… Tenía que haber una confusión…

-Jellal… Jellal… ¿estás bien? ¿Qué paso?- escuche la voz de Ul, Me gire a ella y la mire con mi última esperanza…

-Es… Es ver…dad…? esta…- Dije incapaz de terminar la oración…

-Sí, es verdad. -

* * *

Perdón por dejarlo acá... pero antes que nada quería subirles algo... :D

Espero no se enojen por el personaje de Naruto! Me encantan ellos.. igual no se enojen mucho que no van a aparecer mas... :D

Me voy rápido a seguir escribiendo y si llego a una cantidad decente de palabras subo la continuación!

Nos leemos Pronto! (ESPERO)

MaR*


End file.
